What I Want and What I Need
by JAKEHARRiSPRiNCESS
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: McKenzie Morris didn't want to be back in Washington, much less Seattle. She had moved to another state to create a new life for herself and her two year old daughter. She even has a new man in her life. What happens when she runs into her troubled ex, Jake Harris? She will soon have to decided on what she wants and what she needs.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the OC, McKenzie and her story. **

**FULL SUMMARY: McKenzie Morris didn't want to be back in Washington, much less back in Seattle. She made a new life for herself in a new state with her small daughter and new boyfriend but what happens when she runs into her troubled ex, Jake Harris? Will Mackenzie try to help Jake pick up the pieces or will she leave it all behind like she did before? She will soon have to decide on what she wants or what she needs.**

_A/N: So I'm beginning another story because I'm stuck at the moment on my other story NEW CHANGES, NEW BEGINNINGS. I hope everyone will like this one and please review!_

Chapter 1

June 2011

McKenzie didn't want to be back in Washington. She had moved far away to Colorado where she made a new life for herself and two-year old daughter, Aubree. She hadn't been back in 15 months and the only reason she was back now was to celebrate her father's 55th birthday. She seen the _Welcome to Seattle_ sign and sighed.

"Yeah, welcome back my ass." She mumbled.

She looked in the rearview mirror and seen her little girl asleep in her car seat. It brought a smile to her face. That's the only thing good that's happened to her. A few minutes later, she pulled her gecko green Jeep Wrangler up at her father's house. The front door swung open and her older brother, Matt swung the door open.

"Baby sister!" He smiled picked her up in a bear hug.

"Matt….can't…breathe."

"Oh, sorry." He said sitting her down on her feet. "Where's my favorite girl?"

"In the Jeep passed out." She giggled. "It's been a LONG trip for her."

"Yeah, 19 hours." Matt said nodding. "Why didn't you two just fly?"

"I wanted to see the scenery and to think." She said opening the door and getting her sleeping daughter out. "Where's dad?"

"He's still at work." He said grabbing their bags. "Jesus, Mac….how long are you planning to stay?"

They walked inside and McKenzie laid Aubree on the couch.

"She's been out since North Bend, so she'll sleep for another hour or so." She told her brother.

They walked into the kitchen. She hadn't been there in 15 months but everything was still the same. They got something to drink and sat down at the bar. Even though McKenzie didn't want to be back here, she was glad she was seeing her dad and brother. She hasn't seen them since they visited Colorado for Thanksgiving. Matt was tall, athletic, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked a lot like their father. McKenzie, on the other hand was small, petite with long brown hair and brown eyes. Everyone said she looked like their mother.

"How long are you back for?" Her brother asked.

"A week."

"Are you going to see any of your old friends while you're here?"

"Are you asking me if I'm going to see him?"

"I know you don't want to talk about it…"

"You right, Matthew, I don't." She said cutting him off.

"He has a right to see his daughter."

"I knew you would do this." She said getting all defensive. "Just because you're still friends with him, doesn't mean anything!"

"Calm down, McKenzie." Matt said with a sigh. "He just really misses her."

"Could've fooled me…considering the fact that he hasn't called."

"You changed your number." He reminded her. "And moved 1300 miles away."

"I had to." She said. "I couldn't stay here…I couldn't continue to watch him…."

She choked up and stopped.

"Hey." He said wrapping his arms around his sister.

"He hurt me."

"I know." He said. "He's regretted it ever since. He let you down, he let his daughter down, he let everyone down."

She wiped her eyes. She wasn't supposed to cry. She told herself that a million times before she hit the Washington state line.

"He's clean, Mac." Matt told her. "He's been doing really well. He wants to be a part of his daughter's life."

"We're doing just fine without him."

"Do you really think you should be keeping Aubree from him?" He asked. "He's her father. She needs a dad in her life."

"I'm not keeping her from him! I'm protecting her!" She said pushing him away. "To save her from the disappointment."

Matt opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it. Suddenly the back door opened and in came their father.

"Mac!" He said happily.

"Hi, daddy." She smiled getting up.

She hugged her dad and he pulled away to look at her.

"Have you been crying?" He asked looking down at her and then looked at his son angrily.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"Well I'm gonna head home now." Matt said grabbing his keys. "Chelsea is probably home now."

"You guys coming out to dinner with us, right?" McKenzie asked.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there at 7." He said kissing the top of his sister's head.

Her brother made a quick exit.

"So, kiddo…how's life been?" Her father asked getting water out of the fridge.

"Colorado's been great." She said smiling. "My job's great…Aubree seems to love it and her daycare."

"Well I'm glad." He smiled. "I'm glad you two are happy and that you are here."

There was a crying two-year old in the livingroom.

"I bet you're not used to that." McKenzie giggled getting up.

"Haven't heard that in 24 years." He chuckled.

_A/N 2: I know it's a short chapter but I have a lot of ideas in my head about this story. Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original characters.**

Chapter 2

Jake was lounging around of the couch flipping through the television channels when he heard his front door slam close.

"Jake? Jacob!"

It was his older brother Josh.

"In the livingroom, brother!" Jake called back.

Josh appeared in the livingroom and sat down on the couch.

"I've called you all morning." Josh said unhappily.

"I turned the ringer off." Jake said looking from the t.v to his brother. "What's going on?"

"McKenzie's in town."

Jake quickly turned off the t.v. and the color drained from his face. He has waited for over a year and suddenly he was so overcome with emotion, he didn't know exactly was he was feeling. He was on the fence with angry, sadness, happiness, and scared shitless. He hasn't seen his daughter in…well he couldn't remember because it's been so long.

"Are you going over to Mark's to see them?"

Jake snapped out of it and looked at his brother but he didn't respond.

"You really need to." Josh said. "She's in town."

"Mac will never let me see her."

"Jake, you're clean and sober now." Josh said. "She'll let you see her. She's your daughter too."

"Yeah, you're right." Jake said suddenly wanting a strong drink.

Josh stood up and stretched.

"I'm fixing to go, brotha." He said as Jake stood up.

Jake walked his older brother to the door.

"Just do me a favor." Josh said turning around to face him after opening the door. "Be nice, you've put that girl through hell over the years."

"Gotcha." Jake said with a nod.

Josh hugged his brother and left. Jake closed the door and immediately went to the kitchen to get a drink. Jake wanted to hop in his car and haul ass to McKenzie's dads but he decided against it. He needed to get his head in the game before he did that.

Jake and Josh had always been friends with McKenzie's brother, Matt. Hell, he was one of Jake's closest friends. He didn't expect to fall in love with his friend's sister but he did. He never thought in a million years when he asked her to dinner almost 3½ years ago that she would say yes. Jake and McKenzie were dating for 6 months when she told him she was pregnant.

He shook his head and put his head in his hands.

McKenzie was starting to have anxiety. She was getting ready to go out to dinner with her father, brother, her brother's girlfriend. She knew she would have to tell them about boyfriend, Zach. She just didn't know how they would take it.

"Mommy….cookie?"

She looked down at her daughter, who was holding up a chocolate chip cookie.

"No, thanks…sweetie." She giggled. "Who gave you a cookie?"

"Paw Paw." She smiled and turning running away.

"Thanks, dad!" She hollered. "Now I'll never get her to eat anything at the restaurant."

She rolled her eyes as she heard her father let out a loud laugh. She finished getting ready and checked her reflection in the mirror. She walked into the livingroom and her dad had Aubree in his lap and they were watching cartoons.

"Ok, I'm ready." She told them.

Hours later,

McKenzie put her daughter in bed and went downstairs after she took off her heels. She walked into the kitchen and her dad was pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Want some?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." She said sitting down at the bar.

He poured her a glass and she took a sip.

"It was interesting to find out that you are seeing a guy back in Colorado at dinner tonight." He said sighing loudly. "What's his name?"

McKenzie had accidentally spilled the beans on her new relationship back at home.

"His name is Zach, he's 28 and he's a firefighter for Boulder…"

"Does he have any children?"

"He has a 6-year-old daughter."

Mark downed his wine and poured another glass. McKenzie knew he wasn't happy.

"Well I think you should invite him out here. I really think I should meet the man who is hanging around my daughter and granddaughter."

McKenzie just nodded, swallowing the huge lump in her throat.

"Well kiddo, I'm going to head up to bed." He told her. "I'm taking my granddaughter out tomorrow."

"Ok."

She sat in the kitchen alone, and poured herself another glass of wine. She texted her Zach. He called her within minutes. They talked for 20 minutes and he said he would try to take time off from work and he would call her tomorrow. She finished her glass and put the wine back in the fridge and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom where her daughter was sleeping. She changed into pjs and climbed into bed next to her 2-year-old.

When she woke up, she was feeling better emotionally. Her dad took her daughter out and she decided to clean her dad's house. She just finished vacuuming when the door bell rang. She finished rolling the cord up and went to the door. She opened it and gasped.

"Jake."

"Hi, McKenzie."

She felt like her knees was going to buckle at any given moment and she held onto the door for support.

"Glad to know I still have that effect on you." He said trying to break the ice. "Can I come in or are you going to make me stand on the doorstep?"

She moved aside without saying a word. He walked inside and she closed the door.

_This is it_.

"Where is everyone?"

"Cut the bullshit, Jake." McKenzie said frustrated. "You heard, probably from my dumbass brother, that your daughter's here."

"Actually I heard from Josh."

"That heard from Matt."

"Fine." Jake said giving up. "Where's my daughter?"

"Out with my dad." McKenzie said putting the vacuum in the coat closet.

"Are you going to be this bitter with me or is bitchiness your new personality?"

She turned around quickly, kinda shocked.

"I think I have every right to be a bitch towards you!"

"Ok, I'm sorry." Jake apologized with sincerity in his voice and on his face. "I didn't come over here to start a fight. I just wanted to see Aubree."

_A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I still have tons of ideas running through my head about this story and I want to use the best. I'll try to post the next chapter today._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original characters.**

_A/N: Thanks to all who have read this story. __ Sorry for not posting sooner. This chapter might not be the best, but here it is…._

"I really want to see my daughter."

"Ok, well let's meet up at the park tomorrow." She offered. "She loves the park. Let's just meet up there at 10."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the park down the street at 10."

"Jake, don't stand us up."

"I won't…I won't." He said opening the door. "I promise. I'll see you at 10."

She sighed as she watched his car from the window. She just hoped Jake was stand by his promise. She went into the kitchen and started to make a lasagna. Her dad came home with Aubree and she was wearing sunglasses and holding a lollipop in her small hands.

"Look, mommy…sucker."

"I see it, baby." She giggled and looked at her dad. "How was she?"

"Great, a little champion. She loves Seattle."

"I gotta talk to you." She told her dad with a smile. "Jake came by."

She took her daughter into the livingroom and turned on cartoons. She went back in the kitchen.

"And?" He dad asked.

"He wants to see Aubree."

"You should let him, Mac." Her dad told him.

"I am, we're meeting at the park tomorrow morning."

"Jake's been clean for a while. He just wants to do the right thing."

"Why in the hell does everyone keep taking up for him?"

"I'm not taking up for him, McKenzie and you know that." He told her. "Jake has made a lot of stupid decisions but he's ready to make up for them. He was crushed and devastated when you moved and took Aubree with you."

"I had to, dad. I never wanted to leave my home. I just couldn't take it anymore. I stood by Jake through it but after…"

She choked up thinking about Jake's dad, Phil. She loved him like a father.

"I know what you thought you did was for the best."

"Thought?"

"You ran away from your problems. Instead of faces them."

"I did, dad." She said getting a drink of water. "I just wanted better."

After her talk with her dad, she decided to call her mom for some motherly advice. McKenzie's mom and dad divorced when she was 15 and her mom moved to Baltimore with her new husband. McKenzie talked to her mom about an hour and her mom's words were in her head when she laid down.

_Remember how devastated you were when your dad and I divorced; don't keep Aubree away from Jake. She could resent you for it later. Don't deprive her of a father, no matter how he is._

The Next Day,

McKenzie got up and had a cup of coffee while she fed her daughter. Her dad had left earlier to go fishing with her brother. She cleaned Aubree off and took her upstairs to give her a bath.

"Are you ready to see daddy?" She asked her daughter.

"Daddy." Aubree smiled.

McKenzie got ready and they headed a few blocks down to a park. When she pulled up she seen Jake's car and exhaled loudly. She didn't really know if she was ready for this. Jake was sitting on top of a table and she got out and got her daughter out.

Jake's palms were sweaty and his heart was about to beat out of his chest as he seen McKenzie's SUV pull up. He was so thankful that she agreed to let him see his daughter. That was the first step, the second step was being there for both his daughter, and the mother of his child and the third was getting back together as a family. He had never stopped loving McKenzie. She was the only girl that he could ever say he loved. Just like the mess up he was, he had to become an addict and ruin everything that he's ever wanted. He was so happy when he found out he was going to become a father, hell his whole family was with the news. But like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Boy, did they ever.

McKenzie came walking up holding Aubree on her hip. Jake stood up when they got a few feet from him.

"Aubree, look who's here."

Aubree turned to look at him and Jake couldn't believe it. She looked just like him.

"Daddy." The little girl smiled.

"She…she know who I am?" Jake choked out.

"I made sure of it." McKenzie told him. "I've shown her pictures and the show."

Jake gulped. Now that this time has come, he didn't know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original characters.**

_A/N: Thanks to all of you that have read my story, reviewed, and who are following this story. _

McKenzie watched from the table as Jake chased his daughter around the park. She felt guilty for leaving and making Jake miss out on most of his daughter's life. He wasn't there to see her first steps or her first words.

"Daddy's going to get you!"

He scooped her up and she squealed in delight. McKenzie's phone went off and she looked down at the screen. It was her boyfriend, Zach.

She ignored the call and made a note to herself that she would call him later. Jake brought Aubree over to the picnic table.

"Mommy, hungry." Aubree said as Jake sat her on top of the table.

"You want something to eat?" She asked her daughter.

The little girl just nodded. She really did look like Jake, down to the dark hair and the hazel eyes.

"What does she like to eat?" Jake asked eagerly.

"Just about anything, but she loves McDonald's."

"Well let's go." Jake said standing up and picking his daughter.

"We'll take mine." McKenzie said as Jake gave her a look. "Her car seat's already in the back."

He chuckled. McKenzie strapped her in and got into the driver's seat while Jake quickly buckled up.

"What?" She asked with a giggle.

"You always were a crappy driver."

"Haha." She said sarcastically. "This is an automatic, Jake."

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled.

She smiled though, remembering a few years ago when he let her drive his car for the first time. It was a standard and she didn't know how to drive it. So, he decided to teach her. Well let's just say she needed up hitting a curb and bending his rims.

"I'm going to go take her to the bathroom." McKenzie told him when they walked into the fast food restaurant.

"Ok, I'll order." He said. "Happy Meal?"

"Yeah, a hamburger."

"What do you want?"

"Just a Mocha frappe."

"Are you sure?" He asked getting his wallet out of his back pocket. "I'm buying."

"Yeah, thanks."

She took Aubree into the bathroom and they came out minutes later after washing our hands.

"Happy Meal!" Aubree said getting exciting when she seen the box.

Jake chuckled. He was already sitting down with the food and had Aubree a high chair to sit at the end of the table. McKenzie sat her in it and sat across for him. She opened her daughter's Happy Meal box and unwrapped her burger and sat her French fries on the paper and cut her hamburger up into pieces.

"How have you been, Jake?" McKenzie asked as they watched their daughter eat.

"Just making it." He sighed. "It's been a rough year, even the fishing was horrible."

"I know."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Aubree and I watch the show every Tuesday night." She told him with a smile.

"If you hate me so much, why watch the show?"

It took McKenzie off guard.

"Jake, I don't hate you. I might have been pissed off at you but I never hated you." She told him. "Believe it or not. You're my child's father."

"I want to make up for the time I've lost with her." He said looking over at his daughter.

She was in her own little world looking out the windows at the people and cars.

"Well as long as we're here, you can see her when you like."

"My family wants to see her too."

"Well they can see her when they like."

After Aubree finished her food, they drove back to the park to let Jake pick up his car. He was going to follow her back to her dad's house.

Jake spent a couple of hours with his daughter before he left. He promised to be back tomorrow, so they could go visit his mom and brother. He was now going to stick to his promise about being a good father, like he promised his dad.

McKenzie finally called her boyfriend, Zach back after he left the 2nd voicemail.

"Hey, babe…I've been calling you all day."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Today was a little hectic."

"I wish I was there to help." He said with a sigh. "Unfortunately I won't be able to take time off to come to your dad's birthday."

"Well that sucks." I said bummed.

She talked with him for a while and hung up. She walked into the livingroom and seen her daughter out on the couch. She smiled, kissed her head and wrapped her up with the throw from the couch.

Her brother came in from outside to get a beer.

"Want one?" He asked.

"Sure."

He opened the top and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip.

"Is your boyfriend flying out?" He asked opening his beer.

"No, he said he couldn't take time off to make it to the party."

"Are you going to invite Jake to dad's party?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask him tomorrow." She told him. "When he comes to pick us up tomorrow to go see his mom and Josh."

"I haven't seen you smile like this in a long time." He observed. "Does it have anything to do with someone?"

"No." She giggled. "I'm just happy for Jake and Aubree. They had a good time today."

"What are you going to do when you go back to Colorado?"

"Now that's the problem, Matt." She said laying her head down on the counter. "I don't know."

"I think you might have a problem, baby sis."

"Tell me about it." She said raising her head. "It's the story of my life."

He nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original characters.**

McKenzie was up half the night thinking. She never wanted to come back here; she never really wanted to see Jake again. Now she didn't know if she could take his daughter away from him again. She didn't know how to tell Zach about Jake and how to tell Jake about Zach. Sure, Zach knew Aubree's dad lived in Seattle but he didn't know who he was. Hell, Jake didn't know she even had a boyfriend.

Across town, Jake was also up half the night thinking. He still couldn't believe how much his little girl looked just like him. Her eyes, the color and the shape; her silly grin mirrored his, but to him she also looked like McKenzie. He missed them so much over the last year. When he lost his dad, he became even more lost and didn't know how to get out of the hole he dug himself in. Then who day, she moved out taking Aubree with him. Over the next two days, she was gone out-of-state. Sure, he knew it would happen. McKenzie was always there for him when he needed her, but after having the baby, she had someone else she had to look out for. He couldn't blame her for leaving, hell if she was the one that was screwed up, he would've taken Aubree far away too. Now that he had them back, he didn't want to lose them and he would do whatever it took not to.

He woke up at 8, and got ready. His mom and brother were coming over to his house to see Aubree and McKenzie. It made Jake feel better that his family wasn't blaming or mad at McKenzie. They knew she had her reasons, whether they were right or wrong.

At 9, he left the house to go pick up Mac and Aubree. He pulled up at the house and seen her father, Mark washing his car.

"Hello, son." Mark smiled pulling the young man into a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good, sir." Jake said. "Better now."

"I bet." Mark chuckled, and then got into his father mode. "Listen, Jacob. You know I love you like a son. Hell, Phil and I were like brothers. If you want to be in my daughter and granddaughter's life, I want you to give it 100 %, not 90, not 65…do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." The older man said his face relaxing as he slapped Jake on the back. "Aubree's been wanting you all morning, you can walk right in."

"Thank you." Jake said making his way up to the front door.

"Jacob?"

He turned around when he got to the door.

"Make sure your ass is here tomorrow for my BBQ."

"Yes, sir." Jake chuckled before walking in.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

The little girl ran into his arms and Jake scooped her up with a laugh.

"Hey angel." He said kissing her.

"Aubree Noelle Harris, what did mommy say about yelling in the house?" McKenzie asked coming into the livingroom.

"Hi." Jake said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Hey." She said caught a little off guard. "We're ready to go."

They said bye to her dad and she got the car seat from her car and put it in the backseat of Jake's car. They headed to his house and went inside. Aubree immediately fell in love with Jake's German Sheppard, Duke. Jake was playing with Aubree and Duke as McKenzie walked around the livingroom looking at the pictures on the walls. She saw lots of pictures of him, Josh, Phil, his mom, and tons of her and Jake, and of Aubree.

"That's my favorite one." Jake said coming up behind her.

It was a picture of her, Jake, and a newborn Aubree a day after she was born.

"Best day of my life." He said looking at her.

Before McKenzie had time to respond, the door bell rang. Jake picked his daughter up and looked at her.

"You ready to see you Uncle Josh and grandma?"

The toddler nodded and Jake opened the door.

McKenzie smiled when Aubree immediately took to her grandma and uncle. They spent hours over there and Josh left saying he had plans for that evening. McKenzie and Mary walked outside to talk.

"I'm really glad you changed your mind, Mac." Mary told her. "I haven't seen Jake this happy in a long time."

"I'm glad I changed my mind too." McKenzie admitted. "I think Aubree deserves to know her dad's family."

"When you go back to Colorado, please keep in touch with us."

"I will, Mary." She said hugging Jake's mom. "We'll Skype."

"Ok." Mary giggled.

They walked in the house and it was quiet. They walked into the livingroom to see Jake and Aubree asleep on the couch and Duke laying on the other end.

"I can't believe how much she looks like him." Mary smiled.

"I know."

Mary walked up to her son and gently shook him. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"I'm going to go, son." She said. "Call me later, ok?"

He nodded and she kissed her granddaughter's cheek.

"I'm so glad to see you again." Mary said hugging her. "You will always be my favorite daughter in law."

When Mary left, Jake got up and made sure he didn't wake his daughter.

"Jake, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." He said as they walked into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm dating someone in Colorado." She said finally looking at him.

He just stood there staring at his hands on the counter without even blinking.

"Why would you tell me that?" He finally asked looking up at her.

"I just thought you should hear it from me before someone else told you."

"How long have you been seeing this guy?" Jake asked. "Is it serious?"

"About 5 months." She told him. "I don't know if it's serious."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Jake asked. "Are you sleeping with this guy?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said getting a little angry.

"You're right, it's not." He admitted. "Is he around my daughter?"

"Sometimes."

He nodded. What could he say?

Jake and McKenzie didn't mention anymore about her new boyfriend and he took them back to McKenzie's dad's house half an hour later. Aubree cried as Jake left but he promised her he would be back tomorrow.

On the way home, Jake was livid. He was pissed about McKenzie having a guy around his daughter. How was it right for the guy to have spent 5 months with his daughter when he lost out? He was going to make it his mission now to make sure he got his family back and quick.

"Your mom's coming into town tomorrow." Mark told his daughter. "She called earlier. She and Jim are coming for the BBQ."

"I think it's great that you and mom have a friendly relationship, and you are friendly with Jim."

"Yeah." Mark nodded. "So, what's up with your boyfriend? Matthew said he couldn't fly out."

"Yeah." I said. "He couldn't take off work now."

Mark nodded.

"I told Jake about Zach."

"How did he take the news?" Mark asked.

"Not good." She said taking off her shoes. "I don't really blame him though. What did he expect? That I stay single for the rest of my life because I have a daughter?"

"No, I don't he expects that. I just think its hard for him to comprehend right now." Her dad said. "He's probably upset because the guy is around Aubree when he isn't."

"He's not around Aubree all the time." I said. "He doesn't even spend the night."

"Ok."

"I'm so confused." She said breaking down. "I thought when I came here that I would be fine. I promised myself that I wasn't going to get emotional. Being around Jake again is so hard."

"It's because you still love him, honey."

"No, I'm not." She said. "I stopped loving him a long time ago."

Mark knew that wasn't true, but he wasn't going to push it. He would let her figure it out on her own.

"I'm going to take a bath." She said getting up.

He nodded and watched t.v. as Aubree played with her toys on the floor. Hours later, she fell into a peaceful night's sleep. She didn't know that drama and choices were going to have to be made soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original characters.**

_A/N: _Ok, chapter 6 is up. Hope you enjoy & plz review

McKenzie was exhausted when her father's birthday get together was over. Jake was outside talking and laughing with her dad and brother. It was like old times, well almost. Her mom and stepdad took Aubree with them to spend time with her while they were in town. She was washing the dishes when her brother's girlfriend, Chelsea and her old friend, Amber came inside.

"Do you need any help?" Amber asked.

"No, I'm done here." She told them turning off the sink. "I'm just glad that everyone took home plates with all the barbeque we had here today. It was like we were a catering company."

The two girls giggled.

"I hate I couldn't meet your boyfriend." Amber said. "I don't know when I'll be able to get over to Colorado."

"Yeah, well I might not be seeing him anymore either." McKenzie said opening a beer.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked with a confused look.

"Zach called me earlier and we got into a fight. I told him about Jake."

"Why would he be mad?" She asked. "Jake is Aubree's dad."

"He thinks that's the real reason I came back here."

"That's bullshit." Chelsea said. "You came back here to see your dad and be here for his 55th birthday."

"I know but he doesn't see it that way."

"Let's go out tonight." Amber offered. "I haven't seen you in forever. Let's forget about all of this and just have a girl's night."

It didn't take long for McKenzie to agree to that.

"Good." Chelsea smiled.

McKenzie and Chelsea have been friends for over 6 years and that's how long Chelsea has been with Matthew. McKenzie and Amber have been friends since they were in diapers. Their moms were also best friends.

Later that night, McKenzie, Amber and Chelsea were at a bar having a few drinks. They were there for a couple of hours, when Jake, Josh, Matt and a few of their friends came in.

"What's up, ladies?" Josh said with a huge smile.

If anyone could make McKenzie feel better, it was always Josh.

She stood up and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You know that always pissed Jacob off." Josh whispered to her.

She giggled.

They sat down with the girls and ordered a round of beer and shots.

"Ok, let's toast." Matt said holding up his shot glass. "To old times."

We all toasted and downed our shots.

"How long are you staying, Mac?" Josh asked.

"Well I came for a week for dad's birthday."

Everyone's faces sorta fell. She had been in town for 4 days, which meant she was leaving in 3.

Jake wanted to hyperventilate and throw up when Mac said she was leaving in 3 days. He knew this would happen; he just didn't want it to. Ever since she came back in town with his daughter, he's been happier than he has been in a long time. He down his shot and stood up.

"I'm going to go to the bar and get some more drinks."

"The waitress will be over in a minute." Matt told his friend.

"It's alright." He said making his way over towards the bar.

Everyone looked around the table at each other, they all were thinking the same thing. Mac and Jake needed to have a talk, and fast.

Hours later,

Amber and Chelsea helped a drunk Mac into her father's house. She stumbled into the front door and let out a loud laugh.

"Shh, Mac." Amber said with a giggle. "You'll wake up your dad."

"I think Mark's used to it by now." Chelsea said. "How many times have we drug her in before?"

"Too many to count."

"I can hear, you know….I'm not deaf." McKenzie spoke up.

They took her upstairs to her room and put her in the bed. They locked up and left.

The next day,

McKenzie woke up at noon with a hangover and took a shower. When she got out and got dressed, her cell phone was ringing. She seen it was Zach and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Not feeling good. I've got a hangover."

"Who did you go out with?"

"My brother's girlfriend." She said with a sigh. "And my best friend."

She knew she shouldn't half lie, but she knew she had to, for the moment anyway.

"Just asking." He said.

The doorbell rang.

"Zach, I'm going to have to call you back…there's someone at the door."

"Alright."

She hung up and went to the door. She swung it open and once again was floored for the second time she's been back here.

"Zach, what are you doing here?"

"I got my vacation time and since your family wanted to meet me…I figured this was as good as a time than any."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He smiled kissing her. "Surprise!"

"Yeah." She said a little dumbfounded.

She let him in and closed the door.

"Where's Bree?" He asked looking around.

"My mom and stepdad has her."

He nodded.

"How did you get here?"

"I rented a car and mapquest the address." He said. "So, you wanna go get some lunch?"

"Yeah, sure." She said. "I have to get a shower first."

The front door opened and her father came through the door.

"Hi, dad." Mackenzie said. "I'd like you to meet Zach."

"How are you doing, sir?" Zach asked shaking McKenzie's dad's hand.

"I'm doing well." Her dad said giving him the fatherly look. "I thought you wasn't able to make the trip?"

"Well they let me have time off yesterday so I booked a flight last night and wanted to surprise McKenzie."

Her father nodded.

This probably wasn't going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original characters.**

There was an uncomfortable silence between McKenzie, her boyfriend and her dad.

"So..." Her dad said breaking the silence. "Since you're in town…what are you two planning to do?"

"McKenzie and I are going to go to lunch." Zach said. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"No, you two go ahead." Her dad said. "I have other plans."

McKenzie gave her dad a look and he ignored her.

"Ok, well I'm ready." McKenzie told her boyfriend. "Let's go."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Morris." Zach said shaking his hand.

"You too, Zach."

McKenzie and her boyfriend headed out to his rental car and got in.

"Where do you wanna eat?" He asked.

"There's a great bistro about 15 minutes away." She told him with a smile.

"Cool." He said backing up.

McKenzie gave him directions and 15 minutes later they were sitting down at a table at the quiet bistro.

"So, when are you planning to come back home?" He asked putting his baseball cap on backwards.

"Well I was planning to only stay 2 more days, but I think that I'm going to stay another week." She told him. "My family hasn't seen Aubree in a while and I still wanted to catch with my friends."

He nodded and she knew it wasn't a good nod.

"So has he seen her?"

"If you're referring to Jake, yes he has." She said getting a little defensive.

"Why are you getting upset?" He asked. "It was just a question."

"He's her father, he has a right to see her."

"He didn't care too much about seeing her, considering he hasn't in over a year."

"Zach, did you come all the way to Seattle to argue with me?" She asked. "Because it wasn't worth the plane ticket."

"No, I didn't." He said grabbing her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either."

"Ok, we won't talk about this now." He said giving her a smile. "I'm here for 2 days and want to spend time with you and Aubree, since you won't be coming back for another week."

She nodded and leaned over to kiss him.

They had a nice lunch and she showed him around Seattle for the rest of the day.

Jake woke up around 1 in the afternoon and was surprised he didn't feel bad from the night before. He had fun going out with his friends and Mac. Now he wanted to see his daughter. He took a shower, and got dressed. He had a lot on his mind, worrying about the family business, and not waiting McKenzie and Aubree to go back to Colorado. He had to step up to the plate for both situations and he just didn't know where to start. His phone rang and it was his mom.

"Hi, mom."

"_Hey, son…what are you doing? Do you have my grand baby?"_

"No, not today. McKenzie's mom is in town and she has her."

"_When are they leaving?"_

"In a few days, I think."

"_Well I want to spend some more time with her before they go. So when you see her, call and let me know, ok?"_

"I will."

He talked with his mom for a few more minutes before hanging up. He called McKenzie and it went straight to voicemail, so he decided to call McKenzie's dad. They were going to meet up to go fishing. Jake met Mark over at the dock where Mark had his boat. He hopped aboard as Mark was putting the fishing gear aboard. They bullshitted with each other until they got to their fishing grounds.

"Jacob, when are you going to ask my daughter to stay?" Mark asked the younger man.

Mark always knew what was on Jake's mind, much like his own dad.

"I want to; I just don't know if she will."

"You won't know unless you ask." He said casting his line out and looking back at Jake. "I know you don't want to lose your daughter again."

"That's becoming my worst fear now days." Jake admitted. "It used to be about the family business, and not living up to the family legacy. Now I fear not being able to see my daughter and not being the dad she needs me to be."

Mark just listened without saying anything.

"I've missed so much of her life and she's only 2." Jake sighed. "I don't know how my life got so fucked up."

"Everyone makes mistakes. What you do with those mistakes, is up to you."

Jake nodded.

"I wasn't the man McKenzie needed me to be years ago. I worked hard and partied harder." He said. "Up until a few months ago, I thought that was how I was supposed to live my life, but when I seen Aubree and it was like looking in the mirror. When I seen her smile and called me daddy…"

"That's the best feeling in the world." Mark said. "No drug or bottle will ever make you feel the way."

"I want to be the dad I know I can be."

McKenzie wondered why her cell phone hadn't rang all day and remembered she turned it off when Zach got there. While they were on their way back to her dad's around 7 p.m., she turned it on and listened to the 3 voicemails she had. One from her mom, one from her dad and one from Jake's mom. She decided to call her mom back first.

"_You have someone here that wants to see you."_

"She misses her mom, huh?" Mac asked with a giggle.

"_Yep."_

"Well I'll swing by the hotel and pick her up." She told her mom. "I'll be there in half an hour."

She hung up and gave Zach directions to the hotel her mom was staying at.

"At least your mom will like me." Zach chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you know your dad didn't like me the minute he saw me." He said looking over at her.

"It's not that he doesn't like you…" She said trying to figure out the right words to say. "It's just he's…set in his ways. It's just because he doesn't know you yet. I bet when he does, he'll come around."

"He'll have plenty of time for that." Zach said kissing the top of her hand right near her knuckles. "When we come to visit and when he comes to Colorado."

Well just like Zach predicted, McKenzie's mom seemed like she really liked Zach. They picked up Aubree and headed back over to her dad's.

"She's a little cranky tonight." McKenzie said wrestling with her unruly daughter once she got her out of the car.

Zach nodded and walked them up to the door.

"I'll let you get her settled down and I'll come back tomorrow and we'll all spend some time together before my flight."

She unlocked the door and nodded.

"Ok, sounds good."

"Bye, Bree." Zach said.

The toddler let out a whine and he chuckled.

"Just like her mother."

"That's not nice." McKenzie said with a giggle.

"It was a joke." He said kissing her. "I'll call you later."

"Alright."

He got back in his rental car and headed back to his hotel. McKenzie got Aubree in the tub and fed her. She had just got her settled down on the couch when her dad came in.

"Where were you all day?" She asked her dad.

"Fishing."

"Seems like you're enjoying your retirement already."

Her dad had retired 2 days ago. He had worked on the Seattle police force for over 34 years.

"Yeah." He said taking off his baseball cap. "So, you where's….?"

"Zach?"

He nodded.

"He went back to his hotel." She told him. "We're all going to spend some time together before he leaves tomorrow."

"So, he flew here for 2 days?" Her dad asked sarcastically. "So, are you flying back with him?"

"No, actually. I'm planning to stay another week." She said straightening the magazines on the coffee table. "I at least owe that to Jake."

"Speaking of Jake…he wants to get Aubree tomorrow."

"How do you know that?"

"I went fishing with him today."

"Dad!"

"What?" He asked with a half chuckle.

"You wouldn't go to lunch with me and my boyfriend because you were going fishing with my ex?" She asked shaking her head and then let out a giggle. "You're unbelievable."

"You know I don't like meeting new people."

She nodded knowing that was the truth.

"So, what do you think of him?" She asked hopeful.

Her dad took the longest time answering, before he let out a sigh.

"Can't say because I haven't had a talk with him." He said. "Since he'll be here tomorrow, I think that's a good time to get to know him a bit."

She smiled, at least her dad was trying to make her happy. She just didn't know what he had up his sleeve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own McKenzie and her story.**

McKenzie finally got Aubree to sleep and was so tired. She laid in bed while Aubree snored softly. She was surprised that Zach surprised her and showed up in Seattle. She couldn't say she was happy about it and that's what frustrated her. She knew the reason he came and the reason is Jake. She didn't know why Zach was behaving the way he was, when he has a daughter himself with another woman.

She thought about her time here in Seattle and giggled to herself when she dreaded coming back. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure she wanted to leave.

She woke up the next morning to her daughter.

"Mommy?"

She opened her eyes and giggled. Her daughter was mere inches from her face.

"What is it, baby?" She asked. "Are you hungry?"

The little girl nodded.

She got up, changed her daughter and took her downstairs. She sat her in her high chair and made her some eggs and toast. She made a pot of coffee when her dad came downstairs.

"Good morning, my favorite girls in the world!"

"Morning, daddy." McKenzie smiled. "Coffee? Eggs? Toast?"

"Just coffee, thanks."

She made him a cup and handed it to him.

"How's my little angel?" He asked his granddaughter.

She offered him some eggs from her spoon.

"No, thank you." He chuckled then looked at his daughter. "Do you want to have this conversation now or later?"

"I guess now." She said. "The sooner, the better."

"I think you should tell Jake that your boyfriend is here."

She nodded and wiped her daughter's face and hands. She got her out of the high chair and sat her down. The little girl went over and started playing with some of her toys that was on the kitchen floor.

"Jake will probably be around today, so I think you should tell him then."

She just nodded again.

"Come on kiddo, let's go watch some t.v." The older man said getting up.

The little girl followed him into the livingroom. McKenzie sighed and washed up the dishes. She made herself another cup of coffee and called Jake. He answered on the 3rd ring.

"_I was just about to call you, I'm 5 minutes away and I want to see Aubree. What is she doing?"_

"She's in the livingroom watching t.v. with dad."

"_Alright, I'll be there in 5."_

She hung up.

Just like Jake said he was there in 5 minutes. Aubree was excited when he walked into the door.

"Daddy!" She yelled loudly.

"Hi, baby." He said picking her up. "I missed you."

She kissed him and wanted down to finish watching her show.

"Yep, you're just like your mother." Jake chuckled.

"Why does everyone say that?" McKenzie asked coming into the livingroom.

Mark and Jake looked up at her.

"She may look like me, but she is you to the tee."

McKenzie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?"

Jake nodded and followed her outside to the backyard.

"What's up?" He asked lighting a cigarette.

"My boyfriend flew into town yesterday." She said looking at him.

Jake grunted.

"I just thought you should know."

"When is he leaving?" He asked. "Are you leaving with him?"

"Today and no, I'm going to stay for another week."

"Your job at the hospital's going to let you do that?"

McKenzie is a RN at the hospital in Colorado.

"Yeah, I have vacation time." She told him. "So, I'm going to spend the day with Zach before he leaves and you can spend the day with Aubree."

"You're going to let me take her?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, as long as you put her in her car seat." She told him. "And I trust you."

He smiled at that.

"That's cool." He said coolly. "I'll take her to the aquarium or something."

"She will like that." McKenzie smiled.

After his cigarette, they went inside.

"Do you want to go with daddy today?" She asked the little girl. "And go see the fishes?"

"Yay!"

"I take that as a yes." Jake chuckled.

"Come on, let's go get you dressed." She said picking up the little girl. "Jake, she'll be ready in a few minutes."

Jake nodded and sat down.

"Operation Get My Family Back is officially getting started." Jake told the older man.

They high-fived.

"You can do it." Mark told him. "McKenzie loves you, whether she wants to admit it or not."

"I love her too."

"I know you do, son. I know you do."

McKenzie changed her daughter into a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt. She put the little girl's pink crocs on and put some extra clothes and miscellaneous things into her diaper bag. She took the little girl back into the livingroom.

"Everything you will need is in here." McKenzie said handing Jake the diaper bag."

"Gotcha." He said and picked his daughter up.

McKenzie walked them outside to Jake's BMW and put her car seat into his backseat. She showed him how to buckle her in. She was surprised that Jake wasn't nervous, considering this would be the first time he had her by himself in over a year and a half.

"Ok, mommy loves you." She said kissing the little girl. "And be good for daddy."

Aubree waved with a smile.

"I'll have my phone on, so call me if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING." She told Jake.

"You're the one that's stressing, Mac." Jake said with a smile. "Relax. Stressing out is not a good look for you."

She gave him a look and he chuckled.

"I'll call if I need something." He promised.

McKenzie watched as they left. She went back inside and called Zach. He said he would be over in 45 minutes. She hung up and told her dad.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready."

"Good, it will give me time to talk to this young man." Her dad said with a huge grin.

_Uh oh._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own McKenzie and her story.**

McKenzie was nervous as she got ready. She knew her dad was up to something, what exactly she wasn't sure.

Meanwhile, Jake took his 2-year-old daughter to the aquarium and watched as she was amazed at everything. Her favorites though, were the sea otters and the seals. After the aquarium, he took her to his mom's house where Aubree played with her two dogs, Maggie and Misty out in the yard.

"I'm going to try to get them back." He told his mom. "I can't let them go back."

"You shouldn't have in the first place a year and a half ago."

"I know, mom." He sighed. "I'm going to make everything right."

"That's good." His mom smiled pleased. "I always loved Mac. She's a good girl and is good for you. Not to mention, she gave me a beautiful granddaughter."

"I had something to do with that too."

They laughed and she pushed her son playfully.

"I'm just glad to see a smile back on your face." She said hugging me. "I've missed that."

"Yeah, the first thing to do is get my family back, get the business on track and rebuild my relationship with my family and friends." He told her.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." She said. "I will help you in any way that I can so you can get them to stay here."

"Mark is too."

"I know he's missed them almost as much as you." She said knowingly. "So, how are you planning to get Mac to stay?"

"I don't know." He shrugged looking at his daughter then back at his mom. "Her boyfriend's in town and from what Mark told me yesterday, he thinks the guy is not as good as Mac's making him out to be."

"Well when it's too good to be true, usually it is."

He nodded and got up to go play with his daughter.

McKenzie got ready and knew Zach had been there for half an hour. She was just scared of what her dad was talking to him about. She slipped on her shows and went into the livingroom.

"Ok, I'm ready." She told him with a smile. "What do you want to do today?"

"You look great." Zach said kissing her cheek. "Whatever you want to do."

"Well your flight's in 4 hours." She said looking at her wristwatch.

They said bye to her dad.

"Nice meeting you, sir." Zach said shaking his hand. "Maybe I'll see you again when you come to Colorado one day."

"Maybe." Mark said walking them out.

He watched his daughter and her boyfriend leave with a smile on his face.

"Yep, Jake…Operation Get Your Family Back is in go mode."

"I hate that I couldn't see Aubree before I left."

"We'll be back in Colorado next week."

He nodded. They spent the day together and he pulled up at her dad's a few hours later.

"So, what did my dad say to you?" McKenzie asked curiously.

"Just the fatherly talk." Zach said with a shrug. "You know...'Treat my daughter right, or I'll come after you' and that you should be back here and not in Colorado."

"Typical."

"He also said that whether I liked it or not that Jake would be in Aubree's life." He said shrugging it off. "That her parents should be together."

"What?" She asked upset. "He had no right…"

"He's your dad, M." He told her. "I would probably say that to my daughter's boyfriend….no, I don't think I would say they needed to be together just because they have a kid."

"Depends on the circumstances, I guess."

He nodded and they got out of the car.

"Well I love you." He said hugging her. "I've got to get my things from the hotel and head straight to the airport."

"Well call me when you make it back." She said kissing him. "Have a safe flight."

"Ok." He said kissing her again.

He left and McKenzie turned her attention to the house. She walked inside, slamming the door.

"What's wrong with you?" He dad asked looking up from his newspaper.

"What did you say to Zach earlier?" She asked pissed off.

"I gave him the fatherly talk." He said setting his newspaper down. "Like any dad would do."

"Did you tell him that Jake and I needed to be together because we have Aubree?"

"More or less, yes." He said with a nod.

"Why?" She asked sitting down on the couch.

"Because it's the truth…you two need to work out your issues and try to make it work for my Aubree's sake." He said. "She doesn't need to be in Colorado away from all of her family."

"What difference does it make if I'm in Colorado? Jake will be back in Alaska in a few months and he will be gone for months at a time." She said.

"Why are you being so damn difficult?" Her dad asked.

"You know why didn't you follow your own advice?" She asked standing up. "Why didn't you try to work it out with mom for the sake of me and Matthew?"

"I…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She said getting up.

She went outside to the backyard and sat down. She was so mad now that she couldn't even see straight. When she came back, she feared seeing Jake. She had no idea that coming back, she would have to argue with her dad about him.

An hour later, the sliding glass door open and closed.

"Dad, said you two got into a fight." Her brother said sitting down beside her and offering her a beer. "What's going on?"

"Dad called you?"

"No, actually." He said opening his beer. "Chel is working and I came over to watch the game with dad."

"So, why aren't you in there watching it?"

"I wanted to come out and see what was wrong with my sister." He said. "So, what's up? Dad told me some of the story."

"Dad is so…" She said and stopped. "It just pisses me off that he's trying to give me relationship advice when he didn't take his own when it came to his own marriage."

"Believe it or not, Mac…but he did try to save his marriage with mom." He told me. "He wanted to make it work; it was mom who wanted to end it."

"What?"

"Mom just didn't want to be married to him anymore. She wanted a change."

"I didn't know that." She admitted. "Crap, now I have to apologize."

"You never liked doing that. You hate to say I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "It's just how is moving back here going to help anything?"

"What's so great about Colorado? What do you have there that you couldn't here?"

"I have a job there, Matt. I just can't pick up and leave."

"You did when you moved from here." He said. "You can get a nursing job here, so I don't even want to hear that crock of bull. The best place for you and Aubree is here. If this Zach guy really loves you, he would even tell you that."

She didn't respond.

"With that, I'm going to leave you to your thoughts. Knowing you, you're going to process it all anyways." He chuckled getting up. "I'm going inside to watch the game."

She just nodded.

30 minutes later, she went inside and her dad was making his famous chip dip.

"Dad, I didn't know about mom not wanting to be married anymore." She said. "I just wanted to say I'm…."

"Don't apologize." He said cutting her off. "It's alright."

She smiled and he hugged her.

"Now come in the livingroom and watch the game with us."

Jake realized that taking care of a 2 year was hard work. She wasn't potty trained yet and changing diapers were a mother. After throwing away about half a dozen, he finally got it right. He turned the t.v. on after feeding her some Spaghetti Os. He made a mental note to himself to never give her anything with spaghetti sauce until she was about 10. He cleaned her up and they went into the livingroom and he turned on the t.v. She crawled into his lap and rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"You sleepy?" He asked. "You've had a long day."

She drank some of her juice from her sippy cup and handed him the cup. His cell rang and he seen it was his brother.

"What's up, brotha?" He asked answering the phone.

"_Not too much…watching the game over at Luke's…want to come by?"_

"Naw, I can't…I have Aubree."

"_By yourself?" _Josh asked surprised. _"Oh, man…how has that been?"_

"Not bad." He said. "McKenzie will be here shortly."

"_Well tomorrow we need to meet up and talk some business."_

"Alright."

He hung up and seen that his daughter was asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy loves you, Aubree."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: So….I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own McKenzie and her story.**

McKenzie pulled up at Jake's house and turned off the lights. She had some many memories here and it caused her to sigh. She would always love Jake; he was the father of her daughter. If it wasn't for him, Aubree wouldn't be here. She got out and walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. Jake answered a few seconds later.

"Come in." He said. "Aubree's been out for about 30 minutes."

"Well we won't bother her." She said coming in. "She's cranky if you wake her, which she gets from YOU."

Jake chuckled and closed the door.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked.

"No, thanks." She said with a smile and looked around. "Where's Aubree?"

"She's asleep in her crib in her room."

"I'm surprised you kept everything." She said.

"Just because I haven't been in her life doesn't mean I would remove everything that reminded me of her."

Mac just nodded and petted Duke on the head.

"I've missed you, Duke." She said hugging the dog.

She remembered when she was pregnant and moved in with Jake. They went to an animal shelter and adopted the German Sheppard puppy, who was only 8 weeks old.

The dog went back into Aubree's room.

"He's been in there since she's been asleep." Jake told his ex. "He's gotten very protective over her."

Mac smiled.

"So, I take if your boyfriend went back to Colorado."

"He did." She told him. "He left about 2 hours ago."

Jake nodded but didn't say anything else about it. He didn't want to talk about her boyfriend.

"What's the plan for the boat?" She asked.

"You'll just have to watch the show and find out." He said with a smile.

She gave him a look.

"I don't know." He admitted. "It's so much harder than what Josh and I thought it would be."

"Well you're an owner now." She said. "So, step up to the plate and get your captain's license. I know you can do it, Jake. This is what you've always wanted to do, so do it."

He nodded. She was right, fishing is what he always wanted to do and was damn good at it if you asked him. He wanted to get his captain's license, he just didn't know when.

"Do you wish you could go back and change everything?" She asked.

"Everything? No." He said. "I would change a lot of it though. Like the past couple of years. Like the part of me being a complete dumbass."

They walked out of the front porch to smoke.

"I didn't start smoking until I came back here." She said looking at the cigarette.

"Yeah, I tend to stress people out and make them smoke." He chuckled. "That's why pops was a chain smoker."

Mac chuckled.

"McKenzie, I want to apologize." Jake said. "For everything I've ever put you though. You didn't deserve any of it."

"Jake, it's all in the past."

"I know but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am and if I could turn back time, I would."

"I know…me too."

"Did you ever think about me when you moved away?"

"Every day." She admitted. "I wondered how you were doing and how the fishing trips were going."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I couldn't." She told him looking out at the star filled sky. "I knew if I did, I would come back. Why didn't you come to Colorado or try to get in contact with me?"

She looked at him wanting to know the answer.

"I wanted to every minute of every day." He said. "I lost my girlfriend and my daughter. I just wanted to give you your space."

She nodded satisfied with that answer.

"But I haven't stopped loving you, McKenzie." He said finally. "I still love you."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He said finishing his smoke. "I just thought you should know that."

"I knew you loved me, Jake but the bottle and pills replaced me."

"You wasn't replaced, Mac."

"Were you not happy?" She asked. "With me?"

"Of course I was happy with you." He said. "You were my life besides fishing. I couldn't wait until the seasons were over. The work hard, play hardier mentality just became a blur."

Before McKenzie had time to think about what he just said, Jake's lips were on hers. At first she was tense but relaxed and went with it. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her up against the house. The kiss was hot and steamy.

Jake put all his emotions into that kiss when McKenzie suddenly pulled away. Jake let go of her legs and she slid down him.

"What the hell am I doing?" She asked herself and then looked at him. "I can't….I'm sorry."

She pushed past him and went into the house. Jake stood there for a minute, replaying what just happened in his head when she came out holding a sleeping Aubree in her arms with her diaper bag in hand.

"We're going to go." She told him not looking at him. "Um, you can come by tomorrow and see her if you want.

"Let me get the car seat out of my car." He said.

He took the seat out of his and put it into the back of McKenzie's SUV. She strapped her daughter in and closed the door.

They didn't say anything to each other and he walked back on the porch and watched them drive away.

"Damnit, that was not how I imagined that going inside my head." He said shaking his head.

He walked back into the house and Duke was back on the couch. The dog raised his head when he came in and closed the door.

"Well, Duke….it's just me and you again."

The dog just laid his head back on the cushion.

"Yeah, that's how I feel too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: So….I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the OC.**

_A/N: So glad people love the last few chapters. Thanks again __. _

McKenzie woke up after only having 4 hours of sleep and took her daughter downstairs. Her dad was outside making a little rocking chair for Aubree. She was feeding her daughter when the house phone rang.

"Morris residence." She said answering.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked on the other end. "Want to go shopping today?"

"Sure." She said. "I'll have to get ready and get Aubree ready. Pick me up around 2."

"Alright, see you then."

She hung up the phone and looked at her daughter who had ketchup from her eggs all on her face. She giggled and cleaned her up.

"Want to go to the mall with Aunt Amber today, Bree?" She asked.

Her dad comes in for something to drink.

"Hey kiddo." He said picking his granddaughter up and looked at his daughter. "Wow, Mac…you look like crap..."

"Gee, thanks, dad." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much." She said. "Can you watch her for a few minutes? I'm going to get a shower."

"Sure."

McKenzie took a quick shower and blow dried her hair. She pulled it up into a ponytail and applied little makeup. She picked out some shorts, a Cornelia Marie t-shirt and her teal flip-flops. She grabbed Aubree from her dad and gave her a bath. She slipped some clothes on her daughter when the doorbell rang.

"Mac, Amber's here!" She heard her dad yell.

She slipped on Aubree's shoes and grabbed her purse and diaper bag.

"Hi, Aubree." Amber said picking up the little girl. "Let's go buy you something today."

"Don't encourage her, Am." McKenzie chuckled. "Or my credit card will be maxed out."

Amber giggled. They said bye to her father and Mac made sure the stroller was in the back and they were off to the mall.

There were at the mall for a couple of hours and McKenzie was in a trace the whole time.

"What's going on with you today?" Amber asked her friend. "You've been out of it."

"Sorry." McKenzie sighed. "I'm just tired."

They bought a lot of stuff and headed back to her dad's, unloaded the bags and went inside.

"Look, it's finished." Mark told the girls showing them the soft pink rocking chair.

"Dad, it's perfect."

Aubree loved her new chair and sat down in front of the t.v. The adults chuckled. Her dad left soon after saying he was going over to Matt's to help him fix something. Amber stayed for another hour and left.

"Well, Bree…it's just you and mommy." She told her daughter. "What do you wanna do?"

"Dora, Mommy." The little girl said pointing to one of her favorite cartoons on t.v.

"Ok." She giggled. "We'll watch Dora."

McKenzie didn't watch much t.v.; she just kept replaying what happened between her and Jake inside her head over and over.

She got up to make her daughter something to drink.

"What the hell is wrong with you, McKenzie Noelle?" She asked herself as she poured juice in the little girl's sippy cup. "Get a grip. You're with Zach and you're happy."

She kept repeating the phrase in her head, as she walked back in the livingroom. It had been a long day and before she knew it, she woke up to the phone ringing. It was now dark outside and her daughter was asleep beside her. She got up and picked the phone up before it woke up her daughter.

"Hello?"

"Mac, you need to come to the hospital." Her brother said.

"Why?" She asked in a panic. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I think Dad just had a stroke." He told her. "Chel and I are following the ambulance now."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

She didn't wait for her brother to say anything else. She woke up her daughter and grabbed their things. She headed to the hospital as fast as she could.

_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the OC.**

McKenzie called Jake and didn't get an answer. She didn't want Aubree to be at the hospital, but for now she would have to.

She walked into the ER and seen her brother and Chelsea.

"What happened?" She asked them.

Chelsea took Aubree and took her to get something from the vending machine.

"We were getting ready to start on the old Camaro and his speech became slurred and he couldn't feel the left side of his body then he collapsed."

"OMG, has anyone come out and said anything?"

"No." He said putting his head in his hands.

McKenzie has never seen her brother this way. She worked in the hospital setting and knew the procedure. They would probably be here awhile before they got any news. She called Mary and Mary said she would come and pick up Aubree. She prayed and walked outside to have a cigarette and called Zach. He didn't answer either, so she left a message. She had told him about her and Jake kissing. He was so pissed that he hung up on her and she hasn't talked to him since. She seen Mary pull up and met her out in the parking lot.

"Any news?" She asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it was a stroke."

Mary hugged the girl.

"Thank you for coming to the hospital." She told Jake's mom. "I just don't want Aubree."

"I understand." She said and her phone rang. "It's Jacob."

Jake didn't like the meeting he got out of. He didn't know what was in the future of the business and it scared him. He still couldn't get over the events that happened the night before. He was still lost for words when McKenzie said she couldn't. Maybe she thought that the only reason he was doing it was because he found out about her boyfriend. That wasn't true at all, but he did know something for sure. He wasn't going to let the boyfriend win. It was Jake's family and not the other guys.

"Man up, Jake." He told himself. "Don't let what happened last night stop you. She's just confused now."

He didn't know if he even believed that, but for now it was his only option.

He lit a cigarette when his phone rang. It was his mom.

"Hey, mom."

"Jake I need you to come to the hospital."

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked in a panic. "Who's hurt?"

"It's Mark…McKenzie called me and she said she thinks Mark had a stroke."

"What hospital?"

She told him the hospital and he made a fast u turn. He hung up and got to the hospital as fast as he could. It also brought back some painful memories for Jake. He hasn't been back to the hospital since his dad. He found a parking spot and went into the ER as fast as his legs would take him. He seen McKenzie and his mom. McKenzie stood up and Jake wrapped her in his arms.

"What's the news?" He asked. "Is he ok?"

"We don't know yet." McKenzie said in his chest letting out a sigh.

Matt came back with Aubree and Chelsea.

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled and ran up to him.

"Hi, Aubree." He said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

Even though it hasn't been but a week, the little girl bonded with her father. He was her world.

"Morris family?" A woman in scrubs asked.

"That's us." Matt spoke up.

"He's in fair condition right now." The nurse told them. "He's stable and resting."

McKenzie let out a thankful sigh.

An hour later, Aubree was getting cranky and everyone was outside.

"I'm going to stay here." McKenzie told everyone.

"I'm going to take Aubree home with me then." Jake told her.

McKenzie nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"You need some sleep too, honey." Mary told the girl.

"I know." She sighed. "I want to talk to the doctor first."

She nodded.

She kissed her daughter bye after she put the car seat in Jake's car.

"Be good for daddy and mommy will see you tomorrow."

"Love yew, mommy."

"I love you too baby." She said and looked at Jake. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He told her. "I'll call and check on you in a few."

She nodded and went back into the hospital. A few hours later, they finally put her father in a room and went up to see him. Since visiting hours were over she left.

McKenzie got into her car and rolled the window down lighting a cigarette. She looked at her phone and seen that Zach hadn't called back. She tried both his house and cell phones, and didn't get answers on either on. She texted him and waited on a response, and got none. She finished her cigarette and rolled her window up.

"So much, for being here for me, Zach." She said to herself.

She rode around for an hour, not wanting to go home, so she went to the only other place she knew that someone would probably be awake still….Jake's.

She pulled up at Jake's and got out. She knocked on the door and he answered a few seconds later.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I'm just watching a little t.v." He said.

"I didn't want to stay at the house alone." She told him.

"You're more and welcomed to stay here, Mac." He said as they sat down on the couch. "You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

McKenzie couldn't help thinking how cute he was wearing black and white basketball shorts and a yellow t-shirt. His dark hair was messy.

"Any more news about Mark?" He asked muting the t.v.

"No, but I want to go down to the house first thing."

He nodded.

"I hope he'll be ok." She said.

"He will be." Jake told her. "Do you need anything to sleep in?"

"Yeah."

They walked upstairs to Jake's room and he got out a pair of boxers and a DC t-shirt for her to wear. She went into the bathroom closing the door. She came out a few minutes later, yawning again.

"You should get some sleep." He said grabbing a pillow.

McKenzie pulled the covers back and got in. Jake went for the door.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"I don't want to be alone." She said. "Can you sleep in here with me?"

Jake thought about it for half a milli second and nodded. He went over to the bed and slid under the covers.

"Hold me, Jake."

Jake wrapped his arms around her and they both soon fell asleep.

Jake woke up at 5:45 and smiled. He has still holding McKenzie and she was in a deep sleep. He quietly got out of the bed after untangling himself from Mac. She sighed and rolled over. He went downstairs and let Duke outside. He took a shower in the downstairs bathroom and went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.

He wished that his mornings would be like this; McKenzie wrapped in his arms and his daughter sleeping in her crib in the next room.

He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch. McKenzie's cell phone started ringing on the coffee table. He looked at the phone and seen it was Zach and looked at the stairs.

"Plan A fucking bombed, so now it's time for Plan B." He said with a smile and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Who the hell is this?" The guy asked pissed._

"Who is this?"

"_Put McKenzie on the phone, motherfucker!" _

"Motherfucker?" Jake asked now getting pissed.

"_Yeah, bitch. Put McKenzie on the damn phone."_

"I don't think I will, bitch." Jake responded.

"_I know who you are. You're the loser from that wack show. You ain't nothing but a drug addict."_

"Is that right?" Jake asked with a chuckle.

He was really getting a kick out of taunting the guy.

"_You won't ever have McKenzie again." Zach told him. "She left you and she came to me. I'm giving her what she needs and deserves. She damn sure didn't get it from you."_

"Well she damn sure needed me last night, because she's sleeping in MY bed right now and not yours."

Jake heard the line disconnect and looked at the phone. He let out a laugh and deleted the call.

"Plan B, might just have worked." He smiled turning on the t.v.

He knew that McKenzie would be beyond pissed at him but he had to get that douche bag out of the picture one way or the other.

His daughter woke up 20 minutes later and he gave her some cereal and made a mental note to go to the store for groceries later.

McKenzie woke up and walked down the stairs stretching.

"I wanted to be at the hospital at 6."

"You needed to get rest or you wouldn't be a help to anyone." Jake told her.

She made herself a cup of coffee and kissed her daughter. She grabbed her phone from the table and looked for missed calls. She sighed when she didn't see any.

"Matt called and said he was bringing you some clothes from the house." Jake told her. "And that was 15 minutes ago so he should be here any minute."

"Thanks for last night." She told him blushing slightly. "I just was so emotional."

"I understand."

She nodded and sipped her coffee. Just like Jake said, Matt came over with a bag full of clothes.

"Don't worry…Chelsea picked them out." He told his sister.

"Where is she?"

Before he could answer, Chelsea walked in and hung up her cell phone.

"That was the doctor." She informed everyone. "He wants us to be there in an hour."

McKenzie headed upstairs to shower quickly and Jake would keep Aubree here with him.

Jake was playing with building blocks on the floor with her daughter when his front door opened. It was Josh.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked his little brother with a smile.

"Unca Josh." The little girl smiled.

"Playing with her."

"Where's McKenzie?"

"Oh shit, dude." Jake said forgetting. "I forgot to tell you that Mark had a stroke and he's in the hospital."

"Is he ok?"

"He was stable last night." Jake informed him.

McKenzie decided she didn't want to play with the blocks anymore. Jake put her in some more clothes and shoes. They walked outside and Aubree chasing Duke around. Jake told his brother about answering Mac's phone and arguing with her boyfriend and about deleting the call.

"Dude, she's going to find out and it's going to be brutal."

"Well the jackass didn't even respond back to her last night when she texted him about her dad." Jake told his brother.

"You went through her text messages too?" Josh asked and shook his head in disbelief. "Dude, I think that's 2 strikes."

Jake didn't feel bad about it, well not at the moment he didn't.

McKenzie was at the hospital all day. She called Jake off and on to check on her daughter. After finding out that her dad would be fine and would stay at the hospital overnight again, just to be on the same side. Now McKenzie didn't want to go back to Colorado. She called her job and requested a leave of absence. She extended her stay here for at least 3 more weeks. She told her dad the news and he was happy.

"Alright, daddy…if you need anything and I mean anything…call me." She said kissing her dad's forehead.

"I will." He said. "Go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and was on her way back to Jake's. She pulled up and didn't see Jake's car, so she called him.

"I'm on my way back from the store." He told her. "You know where the spare key is, just let yourself in."

She hung up and got out. She walked over to the flower-pot by the garage and moved it aside and picked up the spare key. She unlocked the door and went inside.

Jake came in holding grocery bags in one hand and Aubree in the other.

"Ok, now I don't know how woman take their kids to the grocery store." He said. "She wanted EVERYTHING!"

"Welcome to my world."

She took Aubree from his arms and followed him to the kitchen.

"Your dad getting out of the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll go pick him up when he calls." She told him. "I also took a leave of absence from work. Someone has to look after him for a few weeks."

"Well I'm glad and I'm sure Mark is too."

"He is."

"Oh, mom wants to babysit Aubree here tonight." Jake said.

"Babysit?" She asked confused. "Why?"

"I thought you could use a night out, so I'm going to take you out."

"I could use that." McKenzie said without thinking twice about it.

McKenzie was glad that Chelsea had packed some clothes from Aubree also earlier that day. Mary came and got Aubree and Jake and McKenzie got ready to go out.

Hours later, they were pulling back up at his house and went inside. They had drunk a few beers and shots at the restaurant and was a little buzzed. It was after 11 and Mary was flipping through a gossip magazine.

"She was so great." Mary told them. "She ate all of her dinner and was bathed and asleep by 9."

They talked for a few minutes and Mary left to go home.

"I had fun tonight, thank you." She told Jake.

"You're welcome." He said pulling two beers out of the fridge.

"I think we should talk about the kiss we had the other night." McKenzie said moving closer to Jake.

"What about it?" Jake asked looking down at her.

"I think we should try it again."

"No problem" He said sitting his beer on the counter.

He picked her up and sat her on top of the bar. The kiss was even steamier than the one before.

"Are you going to stop me?" He asked pulling away to look at her.

She shook her head and pulled him back to her. They pulled away for air both gasping.

"I wanna go to your room, Jake."

Jake picked her up again and took her upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast or crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the OC.**

McKenzie woke up next to a sleeping Jake. She got out of the bed and went to her daughter's room and seen she was still asleep and snoring softly. Duke was asleep beside the crib and McKenzie giggled. She went downstairs and went out to smoke, grabbing her cell phone on the way out the front door. She was torn about her feelings for what she did with Jake the night before. She felt bad for Zach and for Jake. She didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. The only thing for her to do was to call Zach and fess up to what she had done. He answered on the 5th ring.

"_Hello?"_

"What are you doing?"

"_Nothing."_

Wow, he was being really short with her.

"My dad's fine, by the way."

"_I'm glad."_

"Why are being short with me, Zach?"

"_Why don't you ask Jake?"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_I'm talking about you staying the night with the guy."_

How in the hell did he know that?

"_Are you sleeping with him?"_

Fess up now, McKenzie.

"I didn't mean for things to happen…but it just did." She said on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry."

"_I knew it! I fucking knew it! I should've seen it coming. You were getting all defensive over him." He said. "How many times?"_

"Just once….last night." She told him wiping the tears that fell on her cheeks.

"_What about the night before?"_

"Nothing happened the night before." She said. "Wait a minute…how do you know I stayed the night before?"

"_Don't play stupid with me, M!" He said raising his voice. "The dude answered your phone yesterday morning!"_

"I didn't have any missed calls from you."

"_Well it seems like there's a lot of stuff you don't know about him." He said rudely. "I knew you would go home and start acting like a slut. Don't fucking call me when the dude treats you like shit."_

She heard the line disconnect. She couldn't blame him for being upset and I guess she did deserve to be called a slut; after all she did cheat on him with her baby's dad. It only took her a few seconds to put all the pieces together and she seen red. She went back inside and took the stairs two at a time. She went into Jake's room and picked up a pillow. She hit him as hard as she could with it.

"What the fuck, Mac?" He asked bewildered.

"You answered my phone?!" She asked trying to hit him again.

"Stop!" He said grabbing the pillow from her. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You answered my phone when Zach called yesterday!" She said extremely upset. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"Jake, I swear…"

"I might have told him you were sleeping in my bed." He said acting like a child in trouble. "But it was only after the guy talked shit."

"Jake, I've known you to do a lot of things, but this…." She said in disbelief.

"McKenzie, you don't need that guy…"

"Don't you dare…" She said cutting him off. "Tell me what I need!"

"I recall you sure needing me last night."

She slapped him across the face.

She went into Aubree's room and woke her daughter up. She picked her up and grabbed her diaper bag. She walked down the stairs, with Jake on her heels.

"I'm sorry, McKenzie."

"Don't talk to me."

Jake followed her outside and Mac quickly strapped her daughter in the car. The little girl started to cry. She pushed past him and got into the driver's seat. She started her car and left.

"It's ok, baby." She told her crying daughter.

"Daddy." Aubree whined.

"You'll see him later."

She got to her dad's house and she was beyond words. She was so mad that she couldn't hardly see straight. She got her daughter out of the car and went inside. She made the little girl some breakfast and ignored Jake's phone calls. She started a load of laundry waiting on a phone call from her dad. She heard the door open and close. She went to see who and it was Matt.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing the look on her face. "You look like you want to chew my head off."

"I thought you were Jake."

"It didn't take you two long to start fighting." He said with a smile but his smile faded when he seen she wasn't. "What happened?"

"I really don't feel like talking about it now."

"Well I'm going to go pick up, dad." He told his sister. "I came by to get some of his clothes."

A WEEK LATER

McKenzie had been pretty busy looking after her dad. She made him some lunch and he came into the kitchen.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He finally asked.

"Nothing." She said handing him a sandwich.

"There's something wrong. What happened between you and Jake? You two haven't talked for a week. Everytime he comes by and picks up Aubree, you two don't say two words to each other. You haven't even mentioned your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, dad. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well you can always talk to me."

"I know." She said giving him a small smile.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jake was keeping Aubree for the night. Her dad told her to get out of the house, so that's exactly what she did. She headed over to Amber's house.

"Ok, what's going on with you?" Her friend asked. "I know you've been stressed because of what happened to your dad…"

"Amber, my life is so messed up and complicated."

"Jake Harris tends to do that to you." Amber said handing her a glass of wine. "He always has."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So talk to me." Amber said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Zach and I broke up because of Jake." She told her best friend. "Jake answered my phone one morning when Zach called and said I was asleep in his bed. Zach took it as if we slept together but we didn't until the next day."

"You and Jake had sex?" Amber asked. "OMG."

"I told Zach and he was like I expected him to be. He even called me a slut, which I deserved."

"Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"Zach." Amber said. "Geez, you are a mess."

"I don't...know." McKenzie sighed. "I'm so torn right now, Am. On what I want and what I need."

"What do you want?"

"I mean Zach's a great guy and he doesn't work out-of-state and it's gone for 8-10 months out of a year. I need someone like him in me and Aubree's lives." McKenzie told her.

"And Jake?" Amber asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jake is Aubree's dad. We have been through a lot over the last couple of years." She told her. "But he's not here but for a couple of months out of a year."

"Do you love Jake?"

McKenzie was quiet for a while. Amber poured herself and her friend another glass of wine.

"I do still love him. I want to be with him." She finally admitted. "It will never work."

"Why not?" Amber asked. "Anyone can tell you guys are still like two teenagers madly in love."

"I live in Colorado and he lives here."

"So, move back." She told her. "McKenzie you will never know unless you try. Stop being a wimp for once in your entire life and take a chance."

"I took a chance with Jake one time." She reminded her friend.

"He's not the same person anymore, Mac." Amber said defending Jake. "He done what he done by answering your phone to win back his family. He already lost you and Aubree one time, he just doesn't want to lose his family again."

"He went by it the wrong way." She said. "By being sneaky and deceitful."

"Yeah, you're right." Amber said. "But if it was the other way around….don't you think you would've done the same thing?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the OC.**

McKenzie replayed the conversation she had with her best friend over and over in her head. Would she do what Jake did if it was the other way around? Yeah, she would. McKenzie needed Zach but wanted Jake. She liked and cared for Zach, but she loved and wanted to be with Jake.

She got a text on her phone and it was from her brother.

"Matt wants us to come over to his house." She told Amber. "He's having a get together."

"Well let's go."

She texted her brother back to tell him they were on their way.

They got into Amber's car and headed over to her brother's house. When they got their she seen Josh's G35. They went inside and was bombarded by her brother.

"Hey!" He said giving them a hug.

He was obviously a little drunk.

"Hey to you too." McKenzie giggled.

"Here." He said handing them two cups. "It's my secret recipe."

The girls took a sip of the drink and both made faces.

"Jesus, what's in this Mark?" Amber asked.

"Oh I don't know…rum, tequila, and vodka." He said with a goofy grin. "To name a few."

"No wonder you drunk." McKenzie said.

McKenzie seen a lot of old friends that she hasn't seen in a couple of years. She mingled for a while until Josh came up throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hi, Josh." She smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours." He said taking a gulp of his Coors Light.

"Is Jake here?"

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere. You didn't see his car?" Josh said scanning the room. "Mom took Aubree for the night. Jake hasn't left the house much in a week."

Mac nodded.

She talked with Josh for a minute until a group of his buddies came up. She went into the kitchen to make another drink where she seen Whitney saying something in Jake's ear and he laughed. McKenzie remembered Whitney Reynolds from highschool. Mac didn't like the girl then, and damn sure didn't like her now.

There were several people in the kitchen so neither Whitney nor Jake seen her. She made a rum and coke and watched as Whitney put her hands on Jake's chest and desperately flirted with him.

"You know I've always had a thing for you, Jake." Whitney told him.

"Is that right?" He asked with a coy smile.

He was a little buzzed.

"Yeah." She said battering her eyes. "How about later we get out of here and maybe go back to your place?"

McKenzie wanted to throw up.

Jake didn't say anything and finally seen McKenzie. Whitney followed his focus.

"Oh hi, McKenzie." Whitney said turning her attention to McKenzie.

"Whitney."

"I didn't realize you were back in town." Whitney said with a smug smile on her face. "Jake didn't mention it."

McKenzie wanted to wipe that smug look off the girl's face.

"Oh, he didn't, did he?" She asked looking at Jake.

He cleared his throat.

"Well he's all yours, Whit." McKenzie said shrugging. "Been there, done that."

She didn't want it to look like it bothered her.

"Apparently not good enough."

"Uh, excuse me?" McKenzie asked putting her drink on the counter.

"Mac." Jake said putting his hands up.

"Shut up." She told him and then looked back at Whitney. "What did you say?"

"I said that you weren't apparently doing your job, because if you were he wouldn't be looking for better."

"You know what?" She said beginning to walk over to them. "I've had enough of your mouth."

"Woooaaahhh!" Jake said grabbing McKenzie before she could reach Whitney.

"Let me go!"

"Stop it!" Jake said shrugging to hold onto McKenzie. "Calm the fuck down!"

Jake fought getting McKenzie out of the kitchen and outside.

"Mac, stop it." Jake said finally letting her go once they were outside. "That wasn't what it looked like in there."

He was wearing a grey and white plaid quarter length shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black hat cocked on top of his head. She thought to herself that he looked really good tonight.

"What did it look like?" She asked calming down a little. "Jake, I don't care what you do. We're not together so you do whatever you want to. She just kept running that mouth and I was going to shut it for her."

There were a few onlookers looking out at them.

"You can go home with whoever you want to." She told him. "You do your thing and I will do mine."

"Fine." Jake said frustrated.

He walked back inside and she did the same a few minutes later. Everyone at the party kept McKenzie and Whitney away from each other. McKenzie kept pouring back the drinks. The more she drank, the more pissed off she got about Whitney flirting with Jake.

"Hi, McKenzie." Evan Miller smiled coming up to her. "You're as beautiful as ever."

"Aw, thanks Evan." She smiled.

A few minutes later, everyone started to leave. She saw Jake telling everyone bye and he walked out the front door with Whitney. That was it McKenzie has had enough. She pushed past people and headed out the door.

Amber, Chelsea, Josh, Evan and Matt followed them out.

Jake was fixing to unlock his car and was fixing to get in when McKenzie ran up and pushed him up against his car, causing him to drop his keys.

"You crazy bitch." Whitney said from the passenger side.

"Oh, I'm a crazy bitch?" McKenzie said walking around to the other side of the car. "I'll show you a crazy…"

She grabbed a handful of Whitney's fake bleach blonde extensions and started hitting her. McKenzie got picked up quickly by someone but she managed to get a few good hits in and a few strands of Whitney's extensions in the process.

"Mac!" Josh yelled with his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"You're insane!" Whitney yelled to her and tried to hit McKenzie while Josh held up.

Evan and Matt stopped Whitney.

"Yeah but I bet I'll whoop your ass." McKenzie said trying to get out of Josh's grip.

"You need to leave." Matt told Whitney. "With whoever brought you."

Whitney huffed.

"Come on, Whitney…I'll take you home." Evan offered.

Chelsea and Amber was watching the scene by the front porch.

"You were actually going to go home with her?" McKenzie yelled at Jake.

Josh put McKenzie back on her feet and let her go. He still didn't get too far, incase her and Jake started going at it.

"I was giving the girl a ride home, since she didn't drive here."

"You're such a damn liar!"

"Why in the hell do you fucking care?" He yelled at McKenzie.

"I don't you sorry son of a bitch!"

"Could've fooled me." He yelled. "I'm not playing fucking games with you anymore, Mac. You either want me or you don't! I'm tired of trying to win you back!"

The guys joined Amber and Chelsea by the front porch, watching their friends finally blow up at each other.

"Good, give up!" She yelled back. "That's what you do best, Jacob!"

"You're un-fucking-believable." He said snatching his hat off his head and throwing it in his car. "I mean one minute you hate me, the next minute we're sleeping together and then you hate me again. I don't fucking get it, and frankly you're giving me whip-lash!"

Their friends mouths flew open. No one other than Amber knew they had slept together.

"Well welcome to my world, Jacob Harris!" She said crossing her arms. "I was like that the whole time we were together."

"How long do you think they'll scream and argue with each other?" Josh asked.

"I'll give it another 10 minutes." Matt, now sobered up said looking at his watch.

"Why does this feel like déjà vu?" Chelsea asked.

"Because we've seen this before." Amber spoke up. "June 2008 at Ryn's party when they argued about some guy flirting with Mac."

Everyone nodded their heads remembering. Jake and McKenzie loved each other and hardly ever fought before the situation got ugly in 2009-10. When they did fight on occasion, it was mostly out of jealously.

Jake didn't say anything else, he got into his car slamming the door. He started the car and was backing up and Mac kicked his tire.

"You're such an asshole!"

McKenzie woke up the next morning with a major hangover. She stumbled into the kitchen smelling coffee. She ended a big cup of coffee and a few aspirin for her headache. She seen her dad up under the kitchen sink.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked pouring a cup of coffee and getting some aspirin out of the cabinet.

"Fixing the water leak, what does it look like?" He asked. "Will you hand me that wrench?"

"Dad, you know you're not supposed to be doing that." She sighed handing him the wrench.

"Says who?" He asked. "McKenzie, I had a minor stroke…I'm not dead."

She rolled her eyes. Nothing was going to keep Mark Morris down.

"Did you have fun with Amber?" He asked changing the subject.

"Besides the hangover and fight with Jake…yeah." She told her dad. "We went over to Matt's."

"You and Jake fought?"

"Yep, why do you sound so surprised?" She asked taking the aspirin and a sip of coffee.

He just chuckled.

_A/N: Hope everyone liked the drama! Thanks pece87 for the idea :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the OC.**

2 WEEKS LATER

McKenzie and Jake haven't seen much of each other in the last two weeks after their fight at her brother's. If Jake wanted Aubree he would send Josh or his mom to pick her up and drop her back off with McKenzie.

McKenzie's dad, Mark went to the doctor and was fine. He could go on with his normal routine but was still advised not to do anything to stimulus.

McKenzie and Aubree met up with Chelsea and Amber for lunch in downtown Monroe at a small Italian café. She put Aubree in a high chair and ordered.

"We haven't seen you in two weeks." Amber told her friend. "How have you been?"

The waitress brought them their food.

"Just looking after dad and taking care of a 2-year-old." McKenzie said giving Aubree a bite of her Chicken Parmesan.

"So you and Jake still not speaking?" Chelsea asked.

"It's so childish and stupid." McKenzie said frustrated rolling her eyes. "When he wants to see his daughter, he sends his mom or brother to come to get her and drop her off."

"You guys have to co parent and stop with the BS." Amber said.

"It's not me, it's him."

"Amber's right." Chelsea said nodding. "Regardless of who's being childish…you two have to put all the crap to the side and co parent this little girl."

She knew her friends were right, she just didn't know how to make it right between her and her baby's father.

"When are you going back home?" Amber asked changing the subject.

"I'm not."

Her friends just looked at her.

"I'm moving back." She told them. "I'm going to fly there to pack my things and drive back."

Her friends told her they would go with her to help. They finished lunch and headed out.

"Well thanks girls for agreeing to go to Colorado with me." She said. "It will help me a lot, considers I will have a 2-year-old with me."

They said bye to Aubree and headed back to their jobs. She tried to call Jake to apologize but it went straight to voice-mail So she did the only thing she could, she drove over to his house after dropping Aubree off with her father. He wasn't home, so she sat on the porch.

Finally, after an hour of waiting, she saw Jake pull up in his car. He got out and made his way towards her.

"I've called you all morning."

"Before you flip your lid, if you came over to argue you wasted your time. I think we did enough of that a few weeks ago, do you?"

"I didn't come over to argue with you." She said. "I came here to tell you that I'm flying back to Colorado."

"Oh." He managed to say sitting down beside her on the steps. "When?"

Well, this was finally it. He lost his family; they were going back to Colorado.

"Tomorrow night." She told him. "I booked a flight a few hours ago. Aubree and I will be gone for a few days."

"A few days?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm moving back, Jake." She said looking at him. "I can't take our daughter away from you and your family again."

"What about your apartment and job?"

"My lease is up at the end of this month and I took a leave of absence. I'll look for a job here at one of the hospitals."

Jake exhaled loudly letting the news sink in.

"Jake, I think I owe you an apology." She told him. "I shouldn't have left because you missed out on a lot. I'm truly sorry. I know we had our problems but I should have never kept her from you."

"Mac, if it was the other way around. I think I would've done the same." He said looking at her. "I was fucked up. I didn't care about anyone or anything for a minute."

She nodded.

"I'm ready to make up for the mistakes that I had made and the relationships that I've severed."

"Well it seems like we both have a lot to be sorry for." She said and changed the subject to a lighter note with a smile. "Our fight at Matt's was like old times, huh?"

They shared a laugh.

"Yeah, it was." He smiled. "I didn't mean what I said, ya know. I'm not giving up on us."

"Me either."

He looked at her shocked.

"Jake, always loved you…that has never stopped." She finally admitted to Jake. "I'm not saying that we should jump right into it. We should take it slow; because it's not only us we have to worry about anymore. We have Aubree we need to think about too."

"I agree." He said. "So, is it too much to ask that you and Aubree stay here with me tonight? I'll even take you two to the airport."

"Alright." She smiled. "We can do that."

McKenzie went to pack her and Aubree's things.

"We'll see you in a few days." McKenzie told her dad holding Aubree. "Tell Paw Paw we'll see him in a couple of days."

"See yew in couple days, Paw Paw." The little girl tried to say.

Mark and McKenzie shared a laugh.

"That's my little munchkin." Mark said kissing the little girl. "Y'all have a safe flight and I'll be fine."

"I know you will."

They headed back to Jake's. McKenzie was so happy to be back at Jake's house. The little girl loved her daddy and Duke.

"My puppy." Aubree told Mac and Jake sitting down next to Duke on the floor.

The dog put his head in her lap and the toddler let out a joyful laugh.

"Yeah, Bree…that's your puppy." Jake told his daughter and then looked at Mac. "Although I wouldn't say Duke's a puppy."

Mac giggled.

"She'll say baby when she sees another child." Mac told him. "It's a toddler thing."

"I think we should stay in tonight." Jake told her. "Order some take out, watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Bree, show Mommy your bear." Jake told his daughter.

The little girl got up and grabbed her teddy bear that was on the couch. She handed the bear to her mother.

"What a cute bear." She told her daughter.

"I took her to the mall to get some clothes…we'll she had a fit when we passed by_ Build A Bear_." Jake chuckled. "Seems like gets that from her mom. When she wants something, she wants something."

"Yeah, I can honestly say she gets that from me." Mac told him with a smile. "I never asked how your meeting went a couple of weeks ago."

"Josh and I don't have enough money to take the boat." Jake told her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess see if we can get on with another boat."

"I'm so sorry, Jake." She said grabbing his hand. "I know that it's hard for you and for Josh."

"Yeah." Jake said kissing her hand. "We just have to deal with it and save as much money as we can to get the boat back out again."

She nodded. She didn't know what to tell him. She knew it was very difficult for the Harris boys to deal with. She knew it was hard for them to even get back on the boat with their dad not being there, but it was even more difficult not being able to be on the boat. They were both trying to keep the family legacy alive.

"Josh and I have two different perspectives on how to run the boat." Jake told her. "I saw let's jump right in, get our licenses' and run the boat ourselves. Josh doesn't see it that way."

"As much as you don't want to hear this…I think he's right." Mac said. "I don't know anything about crab fishing but it takes more than that to run a successful boat, Jacob. I say learn as much as you can from other boats, get your licenses and then with everything you know…apply it when you are able to run it."

Jake was quiet for a while, letting what she told him sink in. It was different when he heard the advice from Josh. He was pissed at his brother for saying, but with her it was different.

"That's why I love you." He smiled. "Because you're so smart."

He planted a bunch of kisses on her face.

"Jake." McKenzie said giggling.

Soon she was being attacked by two Harris's.

"Your turn." McKenzie told her daughter.

The little girl laughed so hard as Jake and McKenzie kissed her cheek.

LATER THAT NIGHT

They had just had dinner and McKenzie was giving her daughter a bath before they all sat down to watch a movie. Jake was flipping through the t.v. channels with a smile on his face.

"I got my family back." He said to himself. "Operation Get My Family Back was a success."

_A/N: Should I continue with a few more chapters?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character.**

_A/N: So sorry guys that it's been TOO long since I updated. I've been extremely busy. I wasn't going to continue the story but a few people wanted to see more of Jake and McKenzie….So here it is:_

McKenzie woke up around 9 in the morning and seen Jake and Aubree wasn't in the bed.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

She brushed teeth and washed her face. She walked downstairs and heard Jake and Aubree giggling in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and seen Jake and Aubree making pancakes. Well that was an understatement. They were both covered in flour and were happy about it.

"What's going on in here?"

"Mommy!" Aubree said excitedly. "We make p-cakes!"

"More like making a mess to me." She said kissing both her daughter and Jake.

"We were going to make you breakfast." Jake informed her.

"Were is more like it." McKenzie giggled.

She grabbed a rag and wiped both her daughter and Jake's faces.

"Who's going to clean this mess up?" McKenzie asked looking at the flour, milk, eggs and batter all on the counters and floor.

"Not me." Jake joked.

"No me!" Aubree yelled.

McKenzie and Jake giggled at their daughter.

"You're going to get a bath once you eat." She told her daughter.

Jake took over making pancakes and he fed her while McKenzie ate her food. Once it was over, Mac took Aubree into the bathroom to give her a bath. Jake cleaned the kitchen up and went to the bathroom door.

"What's the plan for Colorado?"

"Chel, Amber and I are going to pack all my things and I hired a moving company. We're going to fly back and my things will be here a few days after."

He nodded.

Jake spent time with his favorite girls the whole day. Since he took Aubree to the aquarium a few days ago, he decided to take her to the zoo. Jake pushed Aubree in her stroller and they got to the snake exhibit.

"Nope." McKenzie said shaking her head. "I am NOT going in there."

"Oh come on, Mac." Jake chuckled.

"No." She said refusing.

Jake shook his head with a big grin on his face. McKenzie had a deadly fear of snakes and lizards, even the small ones.

"So, I take it you don't want to see the Komodo Dragon either."

"No, they're big snakes with legs." She said shaking off a chill. "And I prefer that Aubree not go in there either."

"She'll be fine." Jake said.

"Aubree do you want to go see the penguins or go with daddy?" She asked the little girl.

"Daddy!"

"Ok, well…you win." She told Jake. "I'll be over at the food pavilion. Just meet me there when you're done."

"Ok." Jake said kissing her.

McKenzie walked over to the food pavilion and got a bottled water. She sat down and checked her phone. She had a text message from Zach's sister, Eliza. Eliza wanted her to call her.

McKenzie sighed. She had become good friends with Zach's sister, but after what happened, she doubted that they would continue to be friends. McKenzie made a mental note to call her once she was in Colorado.

About 15 minutes later, Jake and Aubree joined her at the pavilion. They got something to eat and Aubree eagerly wanted to get back to the animals.

"What's next?" She asked.

"Farm animals."

"I can handle that." She told him.

They spent another few hours at the zoo and headed to the airport. Chelsea, Amber and Matt was already there. McKenzie checked her and Aubree's bags.

"Give Daddy a kiss bye." I told my daughter.

The toddler immediately went to whimpering up.

"Aww." Jake half chuckled taking her from Mac. "It's alright, I'll see you in a few days."

He kissed her.

"Ok?" He asked.

The toddler nodding with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Give me a kiss and a hug."

Aubree kissed and hugged him.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." He told his daughter and handed her back off to Mac.

Jake handed Amber the car seat. Since the toddler was 2, she had to have her own seat. Jake kissed McKenzie and wished them all a safe flight.

DENVER, CO

After a 3 hour flight, they were in Denver. McKenzie got a rental car and they drove up the 40 minutes to Boulder. They stopped and had a late dinner a couple blocks from McKenzie's townhouse. They walked in and Aubree was fast asleep. McKenzie took her upstairs to her room and laid her in her crib.

"Well first thing in the morning, I'll go and get some boxes." McKenzie told her friends. "I'm sorry but someone will have to take the couch and there's a guest bedroom down here."

"I'll take the couch." Amber said. "I don't mind."

McKenzie picked up her stack of mail and went upstairs. She sorted through her mail and made a check list of everything she would have to do. She would get boxes first thing and go talk to the manager and tell him she wouldn't be renewing her lease. Then she would go to her job at the hospital and talk to her supervisor.

THE NEXT MORNING

McKenzie got up, took a shower and went downstairs. She was glad that Aubree hadn't woke up yet. Her friends were already up and drinking coffee.

"Thank you." McKenzie said making a cup.

"Long night?"

"Yeah, I made check lists and made checks for all of my bills. I've got to get boxes, talk to the apartment manager, my job, and the utility companies all before unpacking."

"Well I'll watch Aubree and Amber can go with you." Chelsea said.

She loved her friends.

SEATTLE, WA

Jake woke up to someone knocking on the front door. He got up off the couch where he fell asleep and stumbled to the door. He swung it open and seen Whitney.

"Hi, Jake." She said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character.**

"What are you doing here, Whitney?" Jake asked a little annoyed.

"You act like this is the first time I've been here." She said walking inside.

"Whitney that was months ago."

"You didn't object then." She asked sitting down on the couch. "So, now that McKenzie's back in town, it matters."

"You damn right, it matters." He said still standing at the door. "You've got to go, Whitney."

"I don't think you really want that." She said with a smile.

She got up and walked over to him.

"Come on, Jake…let's reminisce." She said kissing the side of his neck. "We had some good times, didn't we?"

"Yeah." He said with a moan.

"You don't think that you and McKenzie's going to get back together, do you?" She asked planting kissing along his jaw line. "I mean it didn't work out the last time. She's out-of-town now and you have no idea what she is doing."

He realized what was happening and pushed her away.

"What the hell are you talking about, Whitney?"

"She's back in Colorado, right?" She asked. "Where her ex boyfriend is. How do you know she's not doing what you want to be doing right now?"

Jake thought about it for a minute and shook his head. She wouldn't do that. She was packing her things to move back. She wasn't seeing Zach. Was she?

"Whitney, whatever was going on between us…" He said motioning between the two. "Meant nothing."

"I think it meant something." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you deaf?" He asked detangling himself from her. "You need to leave…now."

"Ok." She said going to get her purse from the couch. "You'll get bored with her like you did once before. Call me when you get tired of little miss perfect."

He opened the front door.

When he wasn't looking she dropped her necklace that had her name on it in the couch cushions. She grabbed her purse and walked to the front door.

"Bye Jake." She said grabbing his butt.

He slammed the door and made sure it was locked.

Duke looked up at his owner.

"Next time do me a favor, would ya." Jake asked his dog. "Bark, bite….do something."

Duke huffed and laid his head back down on the living room rug.

"Great." Jake sighed plopping down on the couch.

BACK IN COLORADO

McKenzie and Amber got back from talking to her supervisor and her co workers were sad to see her go and talked with her apartment manager. She paid her prorate rent. She would go to the utility companies tomorrow but she was more focused on packing her things. The moving company would be there tomorrow evening to get her stuff.

"Where's Aubree?" McKenzie asked Chelsea.

"She passed out about an hour ago. She was tuckered out."

McKenzie ordered pizza and they start taking all the pictures down off the wall and wrapping them with bubble wrap while drinking some wine.

"So, are you planning to move in with Jake?" Chelsea asked.

"We haven't discussed it." McKenzie told her friends. "I don't think so, at least not now. I wouldn't even say we are back together."

Amber and Chelsea laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Chelsea giggled.

"You and Jake just make it more difficult than it has to be." Amber added.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Jake, in my opinion, belong together." Amber said.

Chelsea nodded.

The doorbell rang and Chelsea went to pay the delivery man.

"It's just that you and he have always second guessed each other." Amber explained. "It started before you two even starting dating. Everyone knew he liked you, and you liked him. Then when he finally stepped up and asked you out, you had second thoughts because he was your brother's friend and he did too because you were his friend's sister. Y'all almost break up 3 months into your relationship, because of jealousy. Remember, at Ryn's party in 2008. He got upset because some guy was flirting with you, so he started flirting with a girl to get back at you. Even though, neither one of you would cheat on the other. 3 months later, you were doubting the relationship would work out because you got pregnant. He doubted he wasn't good enough for you and a baby. He starts using after the baby because of all the pressure…"

"Ok, I get it." McKenzie said. "I get it."

Chelsea came into the kitchen with the pizza.

McKenzie got out paper plates and they each got a slice.

"Stop over analyzing everything, Mac." Chel said. "As long as you and Jake won't do that, you'll be fine. You two love each other. He's clean, he'll be going back to Alaska soon and you'll get a job in Seattle. You two move in together, plan a wedding and have more babies."

"You're planning my life out?" Mac asked my brother's girlfriend.

"Yeah, someone has to." She said elbowing Amber.

"What about you?" Amber asked. "You've been with Matt for over half a decade…when are you two going to settle down and have babies?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know." She shrugged taking a bite of food. "We love each other and want to be together. We just know that getting married is not for us…atleast not in the future anytime soon."

The two girls rolled their eyes.

Aubree woke up and McKenzie fed her daughter and gave her a bath. She watched t.v. for an hour and a half and went back to sleep.

They packed up all of downstairs and decided to wait until the morning to do upstairs.

SEATTLE

"Whitney came over here?" Matt asked shocked.

Jake was drinking a few beers with Matt and Josh.

"McKenzie's going to kick your ass after she kicks Whitney's ass…again." Josh chuckled. "Mac might be little but she is no joke…she's like a firecracker."

"Tell me about it." Matt chuckled. "She never took any shit, even when we were little. I was picking on her one day while we were on the trampoline and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I was in the middle of jumping and she pushed me so hard that I fell off the damn thing."

Jake and Josh laughed.

"Another time, she punched me, dude." Matt continued. "Right in the eye. I had a black eye for a week."

"Are you going to tell her?" Josh asked.

"I have a feeling I won't have to." Jake said. "Whitney will do it for me."

"Dude, you need to tell her first." Matt said. "You know Whitney. She'll twist it and Mac will think someone more happened than what it actually did."

_A/N: Ok, so I'm thinking to add a little more drama for the next chapter. What do you think?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character.**

COLORADO

The girls managed to have everything boxed up by the time the moving company got there. Mac even managed to go to the utility companies and they would have all her utilities cut off the next day. Their flight wasn't for a couple more hours. She seen a black Dodge Ram with black rims pull up and park beside her rental car and she knew immediately that it was Zach. She had talked to Eliza earlier and she said that Zach wanted to see her and Aubree before they left. He got out and his daughter, Hannah got out too.

"Mac!" The little girl said running up to her for a hug.

"Hi!" Mac smiled hugging the little girl. "Hannah Banana."

"Where's Aubree?" She asked happily.

"She's in the house with my friends." Mac told the 6-year-old.

Hannah looked at her dad and he nodded his head. She went inside to see the toddler.

"Hey." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey."

Well, this is awkward.

"She wanted to see you guys before you left." He said.

Mac looked up at the broad man who stood 6'4.

"How's your dad?"

"He's better now."

Silence.

"Zach…"

"It is what it is." He said stopping her. "I want to apologize for the names I called you. It was completely childish and unnecessary. I knew before you even left that you still had a thing there for him. From the little you told me, I picked up on it."

"I never meant to…"

"I know." He said. "I'm not going to be the guy who stands in the way of a family. You two have a daughter and if you want to make it work for her sake, then go for it."

She nodded.

"But know this if he hurts you I'll personally come up to Seattle and kick his ass." He said with a small smile. "You're a great girl, McKenzie and never settle for anything less than what you deserve."

He pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Zach, you're a wonderful guy." She said. "I will always care about you. You never mistreated me and Aubree, for that I thank you. You're an even better dad. I will miss you two."

"We'll miss you two." He said kissing the top of her head.

They pulled apart.

"Hannah!" He called. "Come on, we have to go. Your mom's waiting!"

Hannah came bouncing out the house with Aubree. I picked up Aubree and hugged Hannah. She climbed into the truck and Zach kissed Aubree's head.

"Take care of yourself, McKenzie and if you never need anything, you know how to get in touch with me." He said walking over to his truck. "Bye, Bree."

"Tell them bye." I told my daughter.

She waved to them as they pulled away. She turned to go back inside when I seen my friends.

"Wow, he's a cutie." Amber smiled. "Since you don't want him, can I have him?"

"Shut up!" Mac said with a giggle.

They grabbed their bags and loaded them up in the rental car. McKenzie gave her old apartment one last look before locking the door. She dropped her keys off at the office. Amber drove them to Denver.

"I'm going to miss Colorado." McKenzie said sadly and sighed. "But I want my little girl to be happy more than anything."

Amber nodded.

They got to Seattle around midnight and they got their bags. They walked to the front and seen Jake was waiting for them. She said bye to her friends and Jake took a sleeping Aubree from McKenzie's arms.

"How did you know when we would get in?" She asked after Jake pecked her lips.

"I have my ways." He said with a silly grin. "You look worn out. Come on let's get your bags and go home."

She just nodded.

They got to Jake's a little after 1 a.m. and Jake put his daughter in her room.

Duke was happy to see them and McKenzie patted his head and he went into Aubree's room.

"He's been sleeping in there at night." Jake told him.

McKenzie giggled. She went to take a shower and her and Jake went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jake and Aubree left to go see his grandpa so McKenzie could have time to herself. She decided to go get her nails done. She drove to downtown Monroe and parked in front of the nail salon. She got a manicure and pedicure. She was walking out and seen Whitney pass by. Whitney smirked at her and kept walking. McKenzie rolled her eyes and got into her car. She headed over to check on her dad. She found him outside with a woman. She was one of his sweet nurses from the hospital!

"Hi, daddy." McKenzie said hugging her dad.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your trip?" He asked and motioned to the older woman. "This is…."

"I remember. She was one of your nurses." McKenzie smiled shaking the woman's hand. "How are you, Judith?"

"Good." The woman smiled. "Where's that precious daughter of yours?"

"She's out with her daddy visiting her great grandpa."

"We ran into each other at Home Depot in Woodinville." Her dad informed her. "She remembered me and we went to lunch."

"Of course she would remember such a handsome, sweet man." McKenzie smiled. "I wanted to see how you were doing and how you managed without me."

The woman and man laughed.

"Well Judith here talked me into buying all these flowers." He dad motioned to all the flowers. "We were just fixing to start planting."

McKenzie smiled. Her dad really seemed to like this woman.

"I won't keep you." She told him. "I just came by to check on you. I'm going to head back over to Jake's. They should be back any minute and I am going to stop by the store first. You know, Jake…he'll eat out instead of going to the grocery store."

"I think that's all men if they don't have a woman living with them." Judith giggled.

She hugged her dad and shook the woman's hand.

"It was nice meeting you again, Judith." McKenzie told the woman.

She went inside and grabbed a few more clothes for her and her daughter and left. She stopped by the grocery store and then headed back to Jake's. She seen they wasn't there and the house was a wreck. After putting the groceries away, she decided to clean the house. She put Jake's sheets and Aubree's crib sheets into the washer. A few hours later, she had the house clean and she was just finishing the vacuuming in the livingroom. She was vacuuming between the couch cushions when something got stuck. She pulled the hose out and seen what was stuck…it was Whitney's necklace!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character.**

Jake stopped by McDonald's to get Aubree something to eat. He was sitting down at a table with his daughter when he seen Whitney walk in with her sister, Britney.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me." Jake whispered.

Whitney spotted him and smiled devilishly. She said something to her sister and then made her way over to him.

"No such luck." Jake mumbled.

"Hi."

Jake ignored her.

"Is this your little girl?" She asked looking down at the toddler. "Aww, she looks like you. Hi, sweetie."

The toddler put her face into her dad's neck.

"Bye, Whitney."

"Ok." She said taking a hint.

She began to walk away and turned around.

"Oh, Jake…I think I left my necklace at your place the other day." She told him. "If you find it, I would like it back. See you around."

Jake came in laughing with his daughter.

"Mommy!"

Jake put the little girl daughter and she ran up to McKenzie.

"Mom wants to get her for the night, is that alright?"

"Yep."

"She'll be here in a few minutes."

"You wanna go stay with grandma?" McKenzie asked her daughter.

The little girl nodded.

"Well let's go get you some stuff together."

She let the little girl down and they went upstairs to Aubree's room. McKenzie packed Aubree some stuff and they went back downstairs.

After Mary left with Aubree, Jake went over to the couch cushions and dug around looking around for the necklace.

"This is the only place she was." Jake mumbled.

"You looking for this?" McKenzie asked dangling the necklace.

"Mac…its not what it looks like."

"Gee, where have I heard that before." She asked throwing the necklace at him.

"It's not." He said following her into the kitchen.

"Jake, I cleaned the house before I left." She said getting a beer out of the fridge and slamming the door. "So, that means one thing…she was here when I was in Colorado."

"She was." Jake admitted. "But I promise you, that it's not what you think."

"What do I think?" She asked.

"You think something happened between us." Jake said coming close to McKenzie. "But nothing happened."

"How do I know that?" She asked him backing up. "Huh?"

"McKenzie, I've done a lot of things to hurt you but I've never cheated." He said. "I put that on everything."

"Why is her necklace here?"

"I was going to tell you that she was here the other day." Jake said sitting down at the counter. "Someone knocked, I opened the door, she barged in and tried to make a pass at me. I declined and told her to leave…that was it."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

McKenzie knew that Jake was telling her the truth.

"I love you McKenzie." He told her sincerely. "Whitney and I hooked up twice…that's it. It was only twice and it meant nothing."

"You could've hooked up with anyone…why her?" She asked hurt. "You know we've never got along. Hell, we all went to high school together."

"I know." He sighed. "I didn't think you were coming back…much less us getting back together."

"I believe you." She said quietly.

She grabbed the necklace and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"To settle this." She said walking out the door.

She knew immediately where to find Whitney. She was a bartender/waitress at a bar downtown. She walked into the bar and seen only a few people in there. She walked up to the counter and sat down.

"Hi, Mac." Whitney said coming over. "What brings you to the bar at 3 p.m. Fight with Jake?"

"You forgot this." McKenzie said dropping the necklace down on the counter. "Let's get something straight, Whitney…."

_A/N: Did anyone catch on the promo video for the upcoming season of DC that Josh said he was the youngest captain/owner on the Bering Sea? _


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character.**

_A/N: Sorry guys. Things has been hectic the past couple of months. I want to thank everyone who has read, favorite, and reviewed this story. Thanks some much! Anyways, new chapter up, yay! _

"I know what you're trying to do, Whitney and it's not going to work." McKenzie told her calmly.

"What is it exactly that I'm trying to do?" Whitney asked innocently.

McKenzie wanted to drag her across the counter but decided against it.

"You're trying to break me and Jake up but it's not going to happen. Do you understand?" She said remaining her calm demeanor. "Jake will never like you."

"Seems like he liked me a few months ago."

"Face it, Whit…he used you." McKenzie said with a smile.

That wiped Whitney's stupid smile right off her face.

"You've always liked him. Even back in high school." McKenzie. "Give up, Whitney…Jake will never go for trash like you."

"What makes you any better?" Whitney asked crossing her arms. "You trapped him by getting pregnant. You knew Jake was getting tired of you, so you got pregnant."

"Stay away from him, Whitney." McKenzie warned. "Or the next time you'll lose all of fake hair, got it?"

She walked out of the bar and headed back to Jake's.

Jake was on the couch drinking a beer, he had a ring box open looking down at the one carat halo diamond ring. He pulled it from its box and twirled between his index finger and his thumb. He always knew McKenzie was the girl he wanted to marry. He would've asked her a long time ago, if it hadn't been for his dumb ass decision-making. He wanted it to be special, when he asked her. He picked up the ring when Mac and Aubree were in Colorado. He heard a car door shut and quickly the ring in its box and slipped the box in his pants pocket just as his girlfriend came through the door. McKenzie plopped down on the couch next to him, grabbed his beer from his hand and took a gulp.

"Why do you let her get to you, Mac?" Jake asked. "She's always gotten under your skin."

"I wouldn't continue to let her get to me if you didn't sleep with her."

"Oh God…here we go again." He sighed.

"I'm not trying to argue with you, Jake." She told him. "I just cannot stand that girl."

"Makes two of us." Jake mumbled.

McKenzie smiled and Jake pulled her into a hug.

"She's just trying to get to you." Jake said. "Don't let her."

"I don't think I'll have a problem with her again." McKenzie said. "If she knows what's good for her."

"Let's take a trip." Jake suggested.

"A trip? A trip where?"

"I don't know." Jake shrugged. "Lake Chelan. We'll take Aubree and mom to help watch Aubree to give us trip alone."

"When?"

"Let's go tomorrow." Jake suggested. "Let's get out of here. Go relax on the lake. I'll be heading up to Alaska before too long."

"Don't remind me."

"How about it?"

"Ok." She smiled. "Do you have a place in mind for us to stay."

"Actually I do."

"You had this plan?'

"I hoped you would say yes." Jake smiled kissing her. "Now let me call mom and get everything set up. It will take us four hours to get there, so we need to leave in the morning."

THE NEXT MORNING,

Jake and McKenzie got into her Jeep Wrangler to pick up Aubree and Mary and headed towards Chelan. They went to the store a few miles from their rental house and got some groceries. They got to the rental property right on Lake Chelan. Aubree seen the water and immediately wanted to get into the water.

"You gotta wait, sweetie." Jake chuckled. "You gotta change into your bathing suit."

"I'll change her."

"I'll put the food away." Mary smiled.

McKenzie took their daughter upstairs with her and the little girl's bags. As soon as Jake heard the upstairs bedroom door close, he turned to his mom.

"Mom, I need you to hold onto this." He said taking the ring box out of his suitcase.

"Oh, Jake." Mary said tearing up.

"I picked it out when they were in Colorado." He told his mom.

"This is why you wanted to come up here?"

Jake nodded.

"I'm so happy for you, son." Mary said grabbing her youngest son into a warm hug. "For the both of you."

They shared a chuckled when McKenzie came downstairs with their hyper little girl.

"What's going on?" McKenzie asked seeing Jake and his mom sharing a hug.

"Nothing." Mary said wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm just happy to see my son happy."

McKenzie smiled.

"Daddy, water!" The little girl bounced in her mom's arms.

The adults laughed.

"She loves the water just like a Harris." Mary giggled.

"Let Mommy put sun block on you while I change, ok." Jake said walking over and kissing her head and then kissed his girlfriend.

McKenzie put waterproof sun block on her daughter and pulled her hair up into pigtails.

"You ready?" Jake asked in swim trunks and flip-flops.

"Yeah!" The toddler clapped happily.

He scooped his daughter in his arms and opening the sliding glass door.

"Come on, Duke." Jake called after his dog.

McKenzie and Mary put up the groceries and went out on the balcony with some wine and watched Duke jump off into the water from the pier.

"Come on, Bre…jump." Jake told his daughter from in the water.

She bent her knees and jumped from the pier into his arms. McKenzie and Mary clapped.

"Are you happy to be back?" Mary asked the woman.

"I am." McKenzie told her with a sincere smile.

LATER THAT NIGHT

They all went out to eat and when they came back to the house, Aubree was passed out.

"I'll take her into the room with me." Mary told them. "You two enjoy the rest of your night."

"Thank you, Mary." McKenzie said.

"No problem, sweetie." Mary said and gave her son an approving smile.

"You wanna go sit out on the end of the pier?"

"Yeah, sounds nice." McKenzie said. "I'm going to go change out of these heels into some flip-flops."

"Ok, I'll meet you out there."

She went upstairs and Mary had told her son earlier that she put the ring box in the kitchen drawer by the fridge. He grabbed two champagne glasses, the bottle of champagne and the ring box. He was glad the pier had lighting. He went out to the end of the pier. He opened the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses with a shaky hand. He exhaled loudly and could feel his heart pounding on his chest.

"Calm down, Jake." He told himself. "Get yourself together."

"Who are you talking to?" Mac asked coming up.

He hadn't even heard her come up.

"Come here." Jake said holding out his hand.

She took his hand and he entwined their fingers. He handed her a glass of champagne with one hand.

"What are we celebrating?" She asked.

"You know I love you, right?"

She nodded with a confused look on her face.

"We didn't actually come here just to get away." He told her.

He took a big gulp of his champagne and sat it down. He got down on one knee, pulled out the box, and looked up at her. Her mouth dropped open and teared pooled up in her eyes.

"McKenzie Morris, you're the only person I want to be with. I've loved you since the minute I first met you. We've had our ups and downs. Well, a lot of downs. You gave me one of the greatest gifts in the world and that's our beautiful daughter." He said nervously opening the ring box. "What I'm asking is…McKenzie Morris, will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character.**

Jake held his breath and it seemed like it took McKenzie forgot to give him an answer.

"Yes." She smiled. "I'll marry you, Jacob."

He exhaled loudly and inhaled a couple more times. He was light-headed and dizzy. He got the ring out of its box and slipped it on McKenzie's finger. He stood up and grabbed her into his arms.

"It's beautiful, Jake." She said looking at the ring.

She kissed him passionately and they sat down at the edge of the pier with their legs dangling over.

"You looked like you were going to pass out." Mac giggled.

"I almost thought I was." Jake chuckled looking at his fiancée.

She giggled and took a sip of her champagne.

"Now I know why you wanted to come up here so bad."

"That was a major part of it." He told her. "I also wanted to propose here by the lake is because we had our first weekend together."

"We've had a lot of good times here." She said with a smile. "Our first weekend together alone, we came here. The next time we came here, I got pregnant. Now we came to the lake again and you proposed."

"Yeah." He smiled remembering everything. "Now while I'm gone, you can start planning the wedding. I figured we could get married when I come back from fishing."

"You want me to plan this wedding by myself?" She asked. "Jacob Charles Harris, you're not getting off that easy."

He smiled and kissed her temple.

"I knew you were going to say that." He admitted. "C'mon future Mrs. Jake Harris, let's go share the big news to our daughter and my mom."

They walked inside and seen Mary and Aubree in the kitchen.

"She wanted some juice and her mommy and daddy."

"Come here Peanut." Jake said scooping his daughter up in his arms.

Mary came up to her future daughter in law and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"You were always part of the family but now it's gonna be official." Mary smiled and whispered. "Thank you."

McKenzie knew what she meant and nodded her head. Mary was thanking her for coming back and making Jake and his family whole again.

"Congratulations, son." Mary said hugging her son. "I can't wait to make phone calls tomorrow."

They laughed.

"Alright, I'll leave you all." Mary said with a yawn. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

"Night baby." Mary said kissing her granddaughter.

"Daddy, cartoons." Aubree told her daddy.

"Ok, we'll go watch cartoons and go to bed." Jake said handing his daughter her sippy cup. "Come on Momma."

McKenzie smiled and followed her daughter and fiancé to their room. Jake put in one of the Disney princess movies for his daughter and they all climbed into bed. They all fell asleep half way through the movie.

The next morning, they were awaken by Aubree jumping on the bed.

"Up Mommy…up Daddy." She told them.

"Ok." Jake chuckled.

McKenzie put the pillow on top of her head.

"C'mon…let's go get you some breakfast and let mommy sleep."

"Ok." The little girl said satisfied.

"Well not sleeping you got from your grandpa Phil." Jake smiled at her.

He put some cartoons on while he made his daughter some eggs and toast. He made a cup of coffee and his mom walked into the kitchen.

"It's still funny to see you up and making breakfast for a toddler."

Jake smiled.

She made herself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Mac?"

"I'm letting her sleep in." Jake said. "In a few weeks, she won't have that luxury since she'll have a toddler by herself."

"I'll be there to help as much as possible."

"I know you will, mom."

He put Aubree in her booster seat and the plate of eggs and pieces of toast.

"Are you excited to go back fishing?"

Jake looked at his mother surprised. She never talked to him about his job.

"I'm hope I have a job when I get there if that's what you mean." Jake said. "I'm gonna talk to Sig when we get back and John's letting Josh work on his. I miss the CM and I'm gonna miss working with Josh, as much as I hate saying that."

Mary nodded her head. She knew her sons were going to miss each other whether they had a hard time saying it or not.

"Joshua will miss you too."

Jake just nodded.

"What is Mac gonna do?" Mary asked.

"She's going to put in her résumé at the hospitals."

"Well Missy called me last night." Mary told her son. "Her & Jim's moving back to Seattle by Christmas."

"Does Mac know?"

"Not yet." Mary said. "She said she would wait for Mac's call."

"Did you tell her about my proposal?"

"Nope." Mary smiled pleased with herself. "It was hard not to but I wanted her to hear it from her daughter."

McKenzie woke up to her cellphone ringing and grabbed it off of the nightstand and seen her mom's number.

_A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very long or exciting. Next chapter will be up in a few days most likely. Who would like to maybe see Zach make a comeback?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character.**

_A/N: I'm trying to update and finish this story as soon as possible. Sorry I haven't been updating but between a full-time job and being a full-time student, it's really hard. _

McKenzie was so excited that her mom was moving back to Seattle. Her mom was also excited that she would be there to help her daughter plan a wedding. She would be moving back before Christmas and McKenzie couldn't wait.

Jake and McKenzie had come back from their trip and was exhausted when they got home around 11 p.m. They listened to their daughter pitch a fit because she didn't want to leave because she wanted to swim.

"I'll have to buy her a pool." Jake said plopping down in bed.

Aubree cried half way home and had cried herself to sleep.

"Are you going to be out there all day with her?" Mac asked with a giggle.

"We should go see Grandpa Grant in a few days and take her out on the boat." He said. "So she can swim and fish."

"You're really trying to make her a Harris, aren't you?"

"She is a Harris."

McKenzie rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to Sig's tomorrow to ask about a job for this season."

"He'll help you out." Mac told him. "He promised Phil. When he sees that you can pass a drug test, he'll give you a job."

"Hopefully we can buy back the CM." He said. "I want to be up in the wheelhouse and not on deck on another boat."

"Just keep your head on straight. Keep looking ahead." McKenzie said snuggling up to him. "You and Josh can do just that. It's going to be hard until then but I have faith in both of you. You will get the boat back."

Jake smiled, kissed her lips and turned off the light.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, Jakers."

Jake slept in and went to get a shower. He was under the warm water when he heard the shower door open.

"Mac, you scared the shit out of me." Jake said. "Where's Bree?"

"Taking a nap." McKenzie said. "I figured we could use a little us time."

Jake smiled and pulled her to him.

"I love us time." He said kissing her head.

An hour later,

He was dressed to head to Sig's and McKenzie was dressed and had their daughter dressed to take her out to lunch with Mac's friends.

"Good luck." McKenzie said kissing Jake when they were standing by his car. "I'll see you later."

"Alright. Be careful." Jake told her and kissed his daughter. "Bye Peanut."

McKenzie smiled. Jake was always coming up with nicknames for his daughter. One week she was angel, the next week she would be pee wee and this week she was peanut.

She met up with her best friends, Amber and Chelsea at the restaurant.

"OMG, I can't believe you and Jake are engaged." Amber said admiring the ring.

"I hate you." Chelsea joked. "I've been dating your brother for 6 years and he hasn't proposed to me yet. I'm beginning to think he never will."

"He will, Chel." Mac told her. "You've got to let Matt make his own decisions on his own time. He's always been slow like that. If he didn't love you, you two wouldn't still be together. I guess he's just waiting on the right time."

"Maybe now he'll take a step closer in that direction." Chelsea said. "Since he sees his younger sister is one step closer to the aisle."

"I don't know why you want to get married so badly." Amber told Chelsea. "Enjoy being off the market. Have as much fun as you can before you become Susie Homemaker."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and McKenzie giggled.

"Well I have a lot on my plate now." McKenzie said. "Between moving all my things to Jake's, looking for a job, taking care of a toddler, worrying about dad's health, and planning a wedding…I'm already stressed."

"Well now you're not thousands of miles away. You have a support system here to help you." Amber said. "More in a few months when your mom moves back."

"Speaking of my mom, her and Mary have talked every day since the proposal." Mac told her friends. "They're already planning and we haven't even set a date."

"Matt told me that Jake wants to get married when he comes back from the trip."

"He does." Mac told her friends. "So it will be a spring or summer wedding."

"It's shocking but then again it's not." Amber said. "I knew if you came back here that you and Jake would get back together, I just didn't know you two would be engaged before autumn."

McKenzie gave her daughter a bite of her macaroni & cheese.

"I know it's soon but it just feels right." McKenzie said. "I know I fought myself with coming back here but it's just because I was scared of seeing him again. I was scared of falling hard for him again. I tried running from my feelings but ever since Jacob Harris has came into my life, I haven't been able to get him out of it."

"Funny how things work out." Chelsea said. "I haven't seen your dad this happy in a while either. He was so excited when you and Bree were coming to visit and him to take it so far as to help get you and Jake back together."

"Yeah, I owe my dad a huge thanks, even though I was so pissed at him." Mac said with a smile. "They even named it Operation Get My Family Back."

Her friends shared a good laugh and they laughed harder when Aubree started to laugh.

"Jake's leaving at the end of the week and I have a feeling this one is gonna throw a tantrum." McKenzie said nodding toward her daughter. "She's not going to understand."

"Jake's going to take it harder." Amber joked.

McKenzie was dreading the end of the week. She was going to miss him and not to mention how much she was going to worry about him and Josh.

4 DAYS LATER

McKenzie was at the airport saying bye to her fiancé. They had dropped Aubree off at her brother and Chelsea's the night before. Tears fell from her eyes. Jake had spent as much time with her and their daughter. They took Aubree out on Grant's boat and she loved it. Phil would've been proud that his granddaughter loved being out on a boat as much as he did.

"I'll be back before you know it." Jake told her wiping her tears away. "Then we can get married and have a great honeymoon."

"That's the thing you're waiting on the most, aren't you?"

"You know it." He said giving her butt a light squeeze.

"Jake." She said embarrassed looking around at the bystanders.

"You know you love the PDA." He chuckled.

They called his flight and he sighed leaning his forehead against hers.

"Give Aubree a big hug for me and tell her I will be back soon."

"I will."

They shared one last long kiss as she watched him walk through the metal detectors. He gave her one last look before disappearing.

"Joys of being a fisherman's fiancée." McKenzie sighed before heading to the parking lot to her Jeep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast nor do I own any of the crew of DC, nor do I own the show. This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes. However, I do own the original character.**

3 weeks into Jake being gone, she had managed to move all of her things into Jake's. She got a job at the hospital in Seattle, the same one her dad was admitted to months earlier.

"Ok, sis…Aubree's good to go." Matt said after converting her crib into a toddler bed.

"Thanks, Matt…I owe you."

"Don't worry about it." He said getting up off the floor. "I promised to help you anyway I can while Jake's gone."

They walked into the kitchen and Mac grabbed 2 beers out of the fridge and handed her brother one.

"Way off of topic…but when are you going to crack and propose to Chelsea?"

Matt nearly choked on his beer.

"What?" He asked wild-eyed.

"Oh come on, Matt." McKenzie said. "You two have been together for 6 years and you never once thought about proposing."

"I've thought about it."

"Well?"

"I'm not ready, Mac." He said. "I'm just not ready for the whole being a husband and then being a dad deal."

"You're great with Aubree."

"That's different." He said taking a swig of his beer. "Besides I like how things are between Chel and me. She's cool with it, I'm cool with it."

"What happens when she gets tired of being "cool with it"?" I asked. "What happens when she decides that she's tired of being just a girlfriend?"

"Has she said anything to you?" He asked getting nervous.

"No." McKenzie said putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "This is just brother and sister talk."

He sighed a sign of relief.

"You know I love Chelsea."

"I know you do, Matt."

After her brother left, Mac's dad brought Aubree back.

"Daddy!" The toddler said excited looking around the house.

"Daddy is at work, Bree."

The little girl's lip started to tremble and McKenzie scooped her up in her arms.

"He'll be home soon." She told her daughter.

A few tears fell from the little girl's eyes and Mac wiped them away. Seeing how much her daughter missed Jake made her heart ache.

"Duke's missed you." She said trying to cheer her up. "Duke."

Duke came from the kitchen and looked up at her.

"My puppy!" Aubree yelled excited forgetting she was just sad.

McKenzie sat her daughter down and Aubree hugged Duke.

"Are you going to call Jake later?" Mark asked his daughter.

"Yeah, I wanna see how the season's been going and to wish him a Happy Birthday and to let Aubree talk to him."

McKenzie showed her daughter her new bed and told her she had a big girl bed. She cooked dinner and her and her daughter ate, she gave her daughter a bath and they went down to the living room and McKenzie picked up the phone and called the Northwestern's boat phone. She talked with Sig for a minute while he called Jake up to the wheelhouse.

"Happy Birthday, babe." She told her fiancé. "How's fishing going?"

"Thank you." He said happily. "Good, it's going good."

She could tell by the sound of his voice, he was glad he had a job but still missed his boat.

"How's Bree?" He asked on the other end.

"She's been missing her daddy. Matt came over earlier and converted her crib to the toddler bed."

"Does she like it?"

He had a small sadness in his voice. He wished he would be the one to do that but he knew he was doing the best thing he could for his two girls and that was being up on the Bering Sea making money.

"How's the new job?"

"3 days a week, 12 hours a day isn't bad." I told him. "I love it there though."

"I miss you guys." He told her.

"We miss you too, Jake."

The little girl heard her dad's name and immediately wanted to talk to him.

"I have a very determined little person wanting to talk to you."

"Ok." Jake chuckled. "Put her on."

"Talk to daddy." Mac told her daughter putting the phone up to daughter's ear.

Mac giggled softly as her daughter tried to have a conversation with her daddy. She knew that Jake made out some of what she was trying to say.

"Love yew." Aubree said handing the phone back.

"Dora's on so she got sidetracked."

Jake chuckled.

"Ok, babe…I've got to go back to work." He told her. "I love you and I'll be home soon."

"Ok, I love you too and have a good birthday."

"Will do."

McKenzie hung up and knew Jake went back on deck to haul some more pots. She let her daughter watch the rest of the show and put her to bed. She put up a safety gate at her daughter's door so she wouldn't get up during the night and try to walk down the stairs.

"Mommy will see you in the morning." She told her daughter putting on the night-light.

McKenzie went to her bedroom and lay down in bed. She heard Aubree talking to Duke and giggled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

McKenzie woke up at 5 a.m., let Duke out of Aubree's room and the dog followed her downstairs. She opened the kitchen door so Duke could go outside for a minute. McKenzie put on a pot of coffee and when Duke came back inside, she closed and locked the door. She went upstairs and took a shower. She got out; blow dried her hair, applied her makeup and slipped on her scrubs. She went back downstairs to the kitchen and made her a cup of coffee. She ate some yogurt and went into the utility room and got out some of Aubree's clothes out of the dryer. She went up to her daughter's room and turned the light on. She fed her daughter some breakfast and let Duke out in the gated back yard and made sure he had food and water. She loaded up her daughter and headed to the daycare and headed to the hospital to start her 12 hour shift.


End file.
